Se refiler le Tarn Chaud
by Meish Kaos
Summary: Tout avait commencé par un sort dévié sur le champ de bataille... pour dégénérer rapidement en course-poursuite épique : Severus Snape contre les Auteures de Fics Moldues qui en voulaient à sa vertu ! Détournement du Sevy Chaud de la communauté SevyS Now.
1. Préambule et Liste des Personnages

_La folie des uns fait le bonheur des autres... comment ça c'est pas la bonne citation ?_

_Je voulais d'abord et avant tout remercier les auteures qui m'ont permi de détourner honteusement leur personne pour les fins de cette fic. Un mot de vous et je retire ce détournement du net !_

Et me voilà, la barge, encore aux prises avec une réponse au défi de Sevys Now complètement azimutée... C'est à dire, un détournement de Se Refiler le Sevy Chaud, que je vous recommande chaudement (lien dans mon profil). Le principe du Sevy Chaud était très simple : À la fin du premier chapitre, Severus se retrouvait à deux doigts de tomber dans un lemon. L'auteure du chapitre suivant devait se débrouiller pour que le Severus échappe au lemon mais se retrouve à nouveau, en fin de chapitre, à deux doigts de tomber dans un nouveau lemon... et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin ! Ainsi, le pauvre professeur de potion se retrouve pris entre Colin Creevey, Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, sans bien sûr oublier Winky, Voldemort, Nagini et Maugrey !

**Dans ce détournement, Severus ne sera pas attaqué par des personnages de la saga... mais bien par des auteures de fanfics que vous connaissez tout(e)s pour la plupart !**

Bien ! Entrons maintenant dans le vif du sujet. D'abord et avant tout, la grande majorité d'entre vous étaient malheureusement absent(e)s lors des débuts de cette grande aventure qu'est SevyS Now (qui débuta un mémorable 9 Avril 2006). En tenant ceci en compte, je vous ai préparé une petite liste des auteurs (transformés en personnages) dont il sera question, directement ou de façon détournée ;)

Si, malgré cette liste, des questions vous viennent à l'esprit, ne vous gênez pas pour le dire, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous répondre :)

**Zaza** (Zazaone sur FFnet) : Grande Manitou en Chef des Poufs, la maison du Tarn lui appartient. Maitresse de Coin-Coin et de Piggynou. Fondatrice Officielle de SevyS Now. A une imagination très développée en ce qui concerne les SévyS (sévices). Possède clandestinement une collection de fouets (entre autres). **Le Zom et Fiston** : La petite famille de Zaza. **Coin-Coin** : Canard en plastique jaune qui vibre dans ses moments d'inspiration. Mascotte officieuse des Poufs, partageant le titre avec Bouboul', dont il ne sera pas question ici.

**Fanette** (Fanette31 sur FFnet): Assistante en Chef de SevyS Now. Grande Organisatrice en Chef des Poufs. Aide Zaza pour de nombreux méfaits, bien qu'elle en fasse quelques uns par elle-même (les rumeurs disent même pas seulement quelques uns…). Ravisseuse Officielle du Coin-Coin.

**Lorelei, **dite "La Sirène" (Loreleirocks sur FFnet) : Grande Remusienne en Chef avec sa collègue Mag. Assistante en tout genre des Poufs. Pratique la garde partagée du Remus et ne dédaigne pas la chasse au Sevy dans ses temps libres. Fait de la traduction, mais surtout pas quand elle mange (c'est-à-dire, presque tout le temps). Ravisseuse Officielle du Piggynou. **Banshee** : Tarentule aux idées diaboliques, muse officielle de Lorelei.

**Mag** (Mag-mus sur FFnet) : Seconde Grande Remusienne en Chef, aime son Sevy bien au chaud dans son lit, mais n'a jamais pu convaincre Zaza de le lui céder et cajole donc Remus en attendant (une semaine sur deux).  
_Nota Bene : Mag et Lorelei ont l'étrange faculté d'être possédées par de nombreuses personnes, telles Tonks ou Lavande Brown._

**Imajica **(Imajica sur FFnet) : Nièce Officielle de Voldy (Voldemort de son petit nom), grande adepte du lancer de tomahawk et collectionneuse de scalps en tout genre. Poufsienne dans ses heures perdues. Les rumeurs affirment qu'elle serait Cracmole.

**Meish** (Meish Kaos sur FFnet) : Fondatrice (et unique membre à ce jour) du Fanclub Officiel de Voldy. Québécoise célèbre pour son accent incompréhensible et ses trois, euh, deux neurones (le troisième étant honteusement retenu en otage par JazzyJo ;))  
_Nota Bene : Vous pourrez retrouver les personnages d'Imajica et de Meish dans une prochaine publication, les liens seront en temps et lieux dans mon profil._

**Annaoz** (Annaoz sur FFnet) : Protectrice des Personnages Oubliés et des Rouquins en tout genre. Fais une fixation sur Stan Rocades (Stan ZE Man de son surnom) mais n'abandonnerait Sevy pour rien au monde. **Sweet Pea et Little One** : La petite famille d'Annaoz.

**Louve** (Louve26 sur FFnet) : Grande Fan de Ron, adepte du Severus en Boite, assistante des Poufs en tous genres. Si elle a quelques fois un train de retard (littéralement, car elle est intelligente !), elle est toujours fidèle au poste.

**Benebu** (Benebu sur FFnet) : Traductrice Officielle des SS/HG, Poufs à titre officieux car n'a jamais fait sa demande au club. Acceptée pour sa bonne humeur et son entrain (et aussi pour ses connaissances linguistiques).

**Fumseck** (Fumseck 62442 sur FFnet) : Belge au grand cœur, célèbre dans les soirées pour une particularité très… particulière : elle réussit à aplatir son nez contre son visage. Adepte du Severus et d'un certain Alan Rickman (mais nous ignorons de qui il s'agit). Grande assistante en chef des Poufs avec Louve et Lorelei.

**Sioban** (Sioban Parker sur FFnet) : Voyageuse Impénitente, qui a appris au cours de ses pérégrinations de nombreuses façons de torturer agréablement le Sevy. Souhaite tester ses enseignements au plus vite.

**Elwan** (Titus de Mystique sur FFnet) : Seul et unique membre des Poufs qui soit masculin. Magnifique voix de ténor (sans être eunuque, nous rappelle les rumeurs) et prêtre à ses heures perdues.

Plusieurs autres membres de SevyS Now seront mentionnés au cours de la fic, notamment au chapitre 7. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que ces jeunes femmes ont toutes deux choses en commun : ce sont toutes des écrivaines et/ou des dessinatrices de talent... et elles sont toutes fanatiques du Severus ;)

Ceci dit, je me tais. Bonne lecture !!


	2. Entrez dans le Côté Obscur du Tarn Chaud

**Titre** : Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Fanette 31  
****Auteure** **du détournement** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing** : Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer** : Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le premier chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Fanette31.  
**Commentaires** : Je suis très fière de vous présenter le premier chapitre du Tarn Chaud, détournement épique de la plus grande blague du siècle, j'ai nommé : le Sevy Chaud :) Détournement qui a donné lieu à de nouvelles rencontres, beaucoup de fous rires, ainsi que d'énormes cernes sous mes yeux (voui, pire que d'habitude).

_Si vous avez du mal à comprendre le concept, je vous suggère fortement de commencer par lire le Sevy Chaud, que vous trouverez dans mes favoris. Sinon, tout s'expliquera en temps et lieux :)_

**Entrez dans le Côté Obscur du Tarn Chaud...**

_Sapristi... mais où suis-je encore tombé... il fait noir, ici... et froid en plus ! En même temps, mon dernier souvenir remonte à... gniaaaah... L'Avada de l'autre balafré... naaaaan, plutôt celui du... ah non, c'était bien celui du scarifié, mais il a rebondi… bin je serais mort ?? Olé ! Mais pourquoi je suis content, moi ? Ça va pas du tout, j'avais encore plein de choses à faire, non mais euh ! Découvrir le shampoing miraculeux qui retire toute trace de gras dans les cheveux ! Ça faisait des années que je ne me les lavais plus en prévision de mon test ultime !! Rhalala, l'expérience d'une vie perdue à jamais... Il fait froid, nom d'un canard ! Pourquoi il fait si froid, je ne devrais rien ressentir si je suis mort !!_

Pris d'une panique soudaine, il ouvrit les yeux... pour les refermer aussitôt.

_Nan. J'ai rien vu. Y'a absolument pas une troupe de Moldues bavantes devant moi. Et comment je sais que c'est des Moldues ?? Parce que personne d'autre que des Moldues complètement tarées ne se promèneraient avec des écussons jaunes marqués..._

Il entrouvrit prudemment un oeil et le referma aussitôt.

_... marqués P.O.U.F.S. !! Mais c'est quoi cette trollerie...!! Poufs, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Potter Oublie l'Univers, Fermentation Seulement ?? Muahaha, tout de même, Severus, mon vieux, tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour... _

Il entendait vaguement des voix lointaines qui se disputaient, mais il était encore trop engourdi pour comprendre clairement de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit plus qu'il ne l'entendit le groupe de jeunes (et moins jeunes) femmes quitter la pièce par la porte vitrée au fond de la pièce. Lorsque les voix se turent complètement, Severus osa enfin ouvrir les yeux pour examiner où il se trouvait à présent. C'était une très grande pièce, avec une mezzanine où il était d'ailleurs installé, dans laquelle un monceau d'objets hétéroclites s'entassaient jusqu'au plafond, et sur celui-ci...

_... beuaaaaaaaaaark !! Mais c'est qu'elles sont GROSSES ces fichues bestioles !! C'est pas croyable, de laisser ces monstres à huit pattes en vie ! C'est un sacrilège, elles seraient bien mieux mortes, en plus ! De cette taille, elles pourraient remplacer les tarentules naines des tropiques dans ma lotion pour cheveux gras !! _

Un grincement sournois interrompit son monologue intérieur. Sa respiration se fit haletante, son rythme cardiaque précipité : après tout, il ignorait totalement ce qui l'attendait ! Il entrevit une forme qui passait la porte vitrée et la refermait immédiatement. Quelque chose lui disait que la personne, qui qu'elle soit, agissait dans la plus grande clandestinité... Paniqué, il chercha sa baguette, mais celle-ci avait disparu... ainsi que tous ses vêtements ??

BORDEL DE TROLL DE M!"/!! s'épouvanta Snape. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il se retrouvait seul, nu et sans baguette devant une menace inconnue !!

- Chuuuuuut ! dit la personne qui s'était glissée dans les couvertes à ses côtés. Il ne faut pas qu'elles l'apprennent, non mais euh !

_Mais elle parle en quelle langue, nom d'un petit chaudron ?? Et en plus elle sent... la bière Moldue !! _

Complètement paniqué, Severus s'éjecta lui-même hors des couvertures et tomba tête la première du haut de ce lit anormalement haut. Aussitôt, la créature fut sur lui et l'agressa sauvagement !!

- AAAAAAAARRRRRRGHHH !!

- Non mais arrête de bouger un peu, j'essaie juste de t'aider ! T'as pas les pattes solides, tu reviens de loin, mon Sevychou d'amour, mon petit fondant du chaudron, mon...

_J'ai reconnu ce mot. Sevychou. Ma mère m'appelait comme ça. Mais c'est pas ma mère !! Ça doit être encore un coup de Potter. C'est toujours la faute de Potter !! Bon, comment je me sors de ce mauvais pas ?? _

Il laissa la jeune femme (car c'en était une) l'empoigner pour le remettre sur le "lit", mais se récria rapidement quand elle se permit quelques libertés...

_Non mais pas touche, c'est mes fesses, ça, c'est chasse gardée pour euh... on s'en fiche pour qui mais on touche pas et aaaaaaaaaaahh nan, pas le kiki, laisse la bête tranquille, enlève tes mains de là !!_

- Mon petit Sevy, je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, mais t'es tellement mignon quand tu joue les pucelles effarouchées comme ça que je vais continuer !! Tu vas voir, je vais te donner du bonheur tout plein... Mais ??

L'air perplexe de la jeune femme était visible, même dans le clair-obscur de la pièce. Suffisamment du moins pour que Snape se sente vexé. Mais elle soupira avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit.

- Un mythe qui s'écroule... Tant pis ! On va faire avec...

Sentant que les choses commençaient à chauffer pour lui, Severus se débattit vainement, car la "créature" le retenait très solidement.

- Mais non ! Tu verras, je vais la faire grossir, grossir...!

_Je suis fichu..._--

**Si ça peut vous intéresser, Fanette31 a également fait les illustrations des chapitres 1 à 7 de ce détournement. Vous pourrez les trouver sur SevyS Now, avec les chapitres suivants... S'il vous prenait la fantaisie de vous rendre sur la communauté pour connaître la suite parce que vous êtes incapable d'attendre (qui sait !), n'oubliez surtout pas de la friender au passage ! En attendant, j'accepte les dons en gallions et en nature, mais j'apprécie particulièrement les dons en reviews :)**


	3. Ce qui arriva à Severus ensuite

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Benebu  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Parodie  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le deuxième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Benebu.  
**Commentaires : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Naelhia, la seule et unique revieweuse du chapitre 1, à qui je dédie par la force des choses le présent chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que le précédent **Maintenant, j'espère, quand à moi, que ce chapitre vous plaira un peu plus que le précédent ! Vous allez commencer à y trouver un début de réponses... :)

**Ce qui est arrivé ensuite... **

Sur la terrasse extérieure, un groupe de neuf jeunes et moins jeunes femmes bavardaient agréablement autour de la piscine dans laquelle il faisait bon se rafraîchir. Elles se nommaient respectivement Zaza, Benebu, Mag, Lorelei, Fumseck, Imajica, Sioban, Meish et Annaoz. Elles étaient bien différentes les unes des autres, mais elles avaient toutes quelque chose en commun : elles étaient complètement, hérétiquement, machiavéliquement fan de leur héro : Severus Snape (Rogue pour les intimes). Mais l'une d'entre elles manquait à l'appel...

« Bin dis-donc, elle en met du temps, Fanette ! » dit Lorelei. « Bof, elle a dû en profiter pour piger dans la Despé... » répondit Zaza, l'air blasée. « Elle est ici, la Despé », dit Mag, perplexe. « Elle a dit qu'elle allait aux toilettes », les informa Fumseck, toujours prête à rendre service. « C'est ce que je dis, elle y met le temps ! » répliqua Lorelei, avant de s'étendre sur une chaise longue. « Zaza, t'é sûre qu'est pô allée fouiller dans 'a chamb' froide ? » demanda Meish avec son accent incompréhensible. « Elle a dit quoi la Canadienne ? » demanda Imajica. « Québécoise !! » « Le Québec, c'est pas encore un pays », l'informa placidement Annaoz. « GRRR !! » « Bon, moi, je vais à sa recherche. Et j'en profite pour ramener la vodka, ça vous dit ? » dit Benebu. « Je viens avec toi, offrit Sioban. Comme ça, si Fanette s'est écroulée quelque part, on pourra la ramener en même temps. » « Oh ça va, la remercia Benebu. Si je la trouve, je vous appelle. »

À son tour, la jeune fille quitta le groupe et s'engouffra dans la maison. Les membres du groupe se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de se lever comme une seule femme et de la suivre. Après tout, elle aurait pu avoir la même idée qu'elles toutes : profiter de sa solitude pour rendre visite à leur invité de marque...

Pendant ce temps, sur son lit affalé, notre héro était des plus mal barrés. Entortillé dans les draps, privé de ses vêtements ET de sa baguette magique, il était aux prises avec une parfaite inconnue qui avait les mains partout sur son corps. Bien que ce qu'elle avait entrepris lui semblait très agréable et qu'il soit à deux doigts de renoncer à toute dignité, une petite voix qu'il tentait de faire taire, sans succès, lui répétait sans cesse : « _Tu n'es pas seul, Severus, elles sont des centaines comme celle-là, tu ne pourras pas les satisfaire toutes !_ »

Sa petite voix finit par lui faire entendre raison et il poussa un hurlement étranglé. La jeune femme, surprise, fit un bond en arrière. « Oh zut ! Je t'ai blessé ? Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir ! »

_Je ne comprends toujours rien à ce qu'elle raconte..._

De leur coté, le groupe de femmes abordant les écussons POUFS étaient ralenties par une curieuse épidémie de lacets détachés.

« Bin voyons don', kessé ça, c'truc-là, j'fais toujours dé doubles noeuds dans mé lacets, moué ! » lança Meish, mécontente. « Moi, j'ai des sandales ! » les taquina Mag, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Oh, ça va, hein... » marmonna Imajica, penchée sur ses baskets.

Snape, malencontreusement, n'était pas en état de s'occuper de l'étrange créature baragouinante. Après tout, il était complètement nu, dans une pièce qui comportait beaucoup trop de fenêtres à son goût, et il apercevait vaguement un groupe de personnes à l'extérieur qui bougeait... et venait dans sa direction !

Toujours complètement dans le cake, notre héro passa un instant en pilote automatique. Ses années en tant qu'espion lui servaient enfin : il se releva et examina d'un œil (presque) calme les options qui s'offraient à lui. Celles-ci étaient plutôt désespérées. Ennemi : neutralisé. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans la contemplation de son corps et ne réagissait à aucuns stimuli, la bave coulant abondamment de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Sans la quitter des yeux, Severus se dirigea à reculons vers la seule issue de secours qui s'offrait à lui : la porte qui faisait face à la grande baie vitrée. Sans baguette, pas moyen d'Amnésier qui que ce soit. De toute façon, la créature semblait être dans un état de stupeur duquel elle ne sortirait avant un bon moment.

Voyant que la jeune femme prostrée n'avait toujours aucune réaction, Severus fit vivement demi-tour et dévala les quelques marches de la mezzanine. Il se réfugia dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine juste à temps : le groupe de femmes aux écussons jaunes entraient dans la maison avec force bruits. Incognito, il se plaqua contre le mur. Des voix furieuses s'élevaient maintenant dans la pièce à côté. « Fanette, t'as fait quoi, bordel !! » « Mais j'ai rien fait, c'est pas ma faute, Zaza ! » « C'était bien la peine de faire tous ces efforts pour transformer la table de billard en lit décent... oups ! » **PATATRAAA !!** « Mag, fais attention ! » « Lorelei, c'est pas ma faute ! Tonks, sors de mon coooooooorps ! »

Pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, Severus hésita quelques secondes entre filer au premier étage et écouter quelques minutes de plus ces dindes se disputer. Il se comprenait rien à leur baragouinage, mais il avait saisi quelques mots, comme "Tonks"... d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elles savaient de sa si maladroite collègue ? Et puis, essayer de trouver une cachette en catimini dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait ni de Viviane, ni de Merlin n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes. Lui, c'était la prestance, l'assurance, la grandeur qui le seyait ! Évidemment, ces quelques minutes d'immobilité lui furent fatales.

Il allait se remettre en marche lorsqu'une jeune femme se précipita à sa rencontre dans la cuisine mal éclairée et lui fit signe de se taire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais elle empoigna sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans l'escalier. « Mais qu'est-ce que...! » « Pas le temps, vite, elles arrivent ! » Trop abasourdi pour seulement réaliser qu'elle s'était exprimée en anglais, Severus réalisa que ce groupe de femmes était une sorte de redoutable organisation qui voulait sa perte (et accessoirement en voulait à sa vertu). Sa seule chance de salut résidant en cette jeune femme, il se laissa guider par sa mystérieuse alliée. Elle n'avait pas menti : il pouvait entendre le brouhaha de la conversation se rapprocher malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils s'enfuyaient. « Les filles, où est passée Benebu ? » « Fumseck a raison ! Elle est où ? » « Il faut les retrouver tous les deux ! »

Snape se laissa entraîner dans une grande chambre, puis dans une petite pièce sombre. Qui se révéla être un placard rempli de vêtements. Un placard assez exigu, en plus. La porte refermée, la jeune femme se plaqua contre lui, comme pour faire rempart de son corps en cas d'éventuelle attaque. N'en faisait-elle pas un peu trop ? Il sentit ses mains se glisser dans son dos et... lui caresser les fesses ? Severus eut confirmation ! elle en faisait vraiment trop. Mais que faisait-elle donc ? « Miss, veuillez cesser immédiatement ce comportement inapproprié et retirer vos mains de mon... corps ! Ou vous vous souviendrez longtemps du jour où vous vous serez frottée à moi et de la punition que je vous aurai infligée ! » Mais la réponse qu'il obtint ne fit rien pour le rassurer...

« Oh oui, professeur... je suis une méchante fille. Punissez-moi ! »

**À suivre... **


	4. Ce qui arriva encore plus tard à Severus

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Annaoz  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Parodie  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le troisième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Annaoz.  
**Commentaires : Toutes mes excuses pour ce délai épouvantable... (en même temps, y'a-t-il vraiment quelqu'un qui lise en dehors de miss Naelhia que je remercie pour sa seconde review ?)**

**Ce qui arriva encore plus tard à Severus...**

Qu'avait-il fait au diable pour être ainsi maudit ? Il se trouvait maintenant aux prises avec une crevette couineuse et masochiste, après avoir été à la merci d'une créature imbibée de bière Moldue et baragouinant dans une langue incompréhensible... Sans ajouter qu'il ignorait toujours comment il s'était trouvé là !

Et la troupe du rez-de-chaussée, sur ses traces, à l'affût, prête à attenter à sa vertu dès qu'il serait en vue... non vraiment, il devait trouver le moyen de s'enfuir !

Ce n'était pas qu'il se souciait de ce que ces demoiselles pouvaient penser de lui, après tout, elles ne savaient probablement rien de lui... Et lorsqu'il finirait par éclaircir le mystère de sa présence dans cet endroit étrange, lorsqu'il retrouverait sa baguette et ses chères potions, une bonne dose de confusion ferait l'affaire pour toutes ces folles, à moins que ce ne soit un petit Avada... après tout, personne ne l'avait vu nu depuis sa naissance !

À cette pensée, une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Si seulement une âme compatissante, saoule ou myope avait pu lui donner du "Cher Severus" pour autre chose que son habileté - immense, il va sans dire - à touiller le fond de son chaudron ! Mais évidemment, il se retrouvait désormais pris dans une maison inconnue, avec des inconnues à ses trousses... rien qui ne puisse lui donner envie de se dépuceler.

Tout plongé qu'il était dans ses pensées, Severus avait perdu de vue la pauvre Benebu qui n'en pouvait plus de gémir contre le mur et de se frotter contre les vêtements suspendus. À force de faire tant de bruit, elle finirait bien par ameuter toute la maisonnée !

_Le salut est dans la fuite, Severus, mon vieux._

Mais... Après tout, il était dans un placard...

_Ne pas soupirer, ne pas soupirer, surtout pas de soulagement... _

« Ma chère demoiselle, j'ai changé d'avis, je serai magnanime ! En me menant loin de vos camarades et en les obligeant à se faire du sang d'encre pour nous, vous vous êtes suffisamment punie vous-même... Je me vois forcé de vous laisser seule, le devoir m'appelle ailleurs ! »

À ces mots, la jeune femme poussa un cri déchirant (bien qu'étouffé par la manche de chemise qui lui entrait dans la bouche), du genre de ceux que laissent échapper les chiens misérables que leur maître cruel n'a jamais honoré d'une caresse.

_Chien ? Maître ? Caresse ?_

« Noooooon, je vous en supplie, professeur, maintenant que vous êtes tout à moi, il ne faut pas me priver de ce petit plaisir !! Bouh, j'ai été méchante, il fauuuuut me punir, je suis mauvaise, aaaah que je suis mauvaiiiiiseuuuh ! »

Severus fit un pas de côté pour s'écarter de Benebu, se frottant toujours comme une eczémateuse à une râpe à fromage là où elle pensait trouver le Maître des Potions et qui, trop occupée à gémir et se lamenter, ne le vit pas se dérober en emportant une chemise et un pantalon - noirs, il va de soi.

Ayant enfin réussi à trouver un peu de tranquillité en refermant la porte du placard, il enfila rapidement les vêtements qui le serraient un peu aux encolures. Il fallait croire que l'occupant de cette chambre bleue avait une stature plus efféminée que la sienne... Bah ! Après tout, Minerva McGonnagall lui avait bien dit un jour que sa robe ajustée le seyait particulièrement bien, avant de l'inviter à faire respecter le couvre-feu avec et terminer la soirée devant une bonne flambée et quelques tritons au gingembre...

_McGonnagall... respect... couvre-feu... gingembre..._

_Ah non, pas de gingembre, malheureux ! Pas d'images mentales impliquant la Minerva et le gingembre, ça valait presque en calamiteux l'association d'idée «Flitwick» et «bois bandé» !!_

Par contre, il aurait bien voulu être de retour à Poudlard en sa compagnie, afin d'impliquer coûte que coûte Potter dans ce qui lui arrivait...

_Pour l'heure, s'occuper du premier problème : s'éclipser en vitesse. Ensuite, viendra la dénonciation à l'Écossaise, et finalement, le meilleur : la punition ! _

Temps d'arrêt.

_Non, oublions la jubilation concernant la punition... ça me fait beaucoup trop penser à la crevette !_

L'imprudent, pris dans ses pensées, descendit gaiement les escaliers, pendant que dans la grande salle des éclats de voix se faisaient toujours entendre. Guilleret, il franchit la première porte à sa droite, oubliant jusqu'à la plus infime prudence, négligeant même la petite voix qui lui conseillait de faire moins de bruit…

Lorsque Potter serait au trou, il se rendrait à ses appartements, y allumerait une belle flambée et ferait sonner les cuisines pour qu'on lui fasse porter une belle tranche de cake au miel et éclats de gingembre.

La révolution marchait dans ses pas !

Une jeune femme habile viendrait alors peut-être à lui, et il se déferait de son pucelage sous l'influence du gingembre comme on quitte une peau morte après la mue !

Un héros, il serait un héros !

Et dans ses rêves de gloire, il ne remarqua pas que l'une des jeunes femmes, dans la grande salle, le regardait passer en se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

**À suivre...****Les gens ? Les reviews ça mange pas de pain. C'est très démoralisant de constater que les hits montent à plus de 100 par chapitre et que je n'ai que deux reviews, laissées toutes deux par la même personne. Cliquez sur le petit bouton indigo pâle s'il vous plait. Ne serait-ce que pour l'amélioration de mon moral. **


	5. Poursuite et Confrontation

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Imajica  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le quatrième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Imajica.  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Poursuite et Confrontation**

Un héros, il serait un héros !

Et pas seulement ! Car ce ne serait plus une dizaine de femmes qui s'extasieraient devant lui, mais bien une centaine ! Plusieurs centaines ! Des milliers ! Il serait le Casanova du siècle ! Le sorcier dont chaque poil serait l'ingrédient essentiel aux potions aphrodisiaques ! Une créature exceptionnelle que seul lui, Severus Snape, était digne d'être.

Enfin, lorsqu'il serait sortit de ce garage.

Dans la grande salle, la clique Poufsienne continuait le débat.

- Rien, il n'y a plus RIEN ! s'exclama Zaza en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol.

- Prévenez-moi quand il faudra en rire, surtout, ajouta Lorelei, acide.

- Et Benebu qui a disparu ! rappela Fumseck.

- Il faudrait bien partir à sa recherche, dit Sioban, pleine de bon sens.

Curieusement, Annaoz fixait rêveusement le vide et se taisait. Fanette, elle, gémissait.

- J'étais avec lui... et j'ai même pas pu en profiter...

- Bon, explique-nous un peu ce qui s'est passé, se fâcha Mag.

Les désormais huit conspiratrices se rapprochèrent de leur compagne Poufs.

- Bon, pis, Fanette, y s'é passé quoi ? demanda Meish d'un air avide.

- Il était là, entre mes doigts, et... et puis... Pchuiiit !

- Miam, fit Zaza, la bave coulant de son menton.

Mag ne se reprocherait jamais assez de s'être agenouillée pour mieux voir.

- Il y en avait beaucoup ? demanda Lorelei en tirant la langue.

Vu l'air de folie de ses compagnes, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux se taire et laisser Fanette poursuivre.

- Mais... mais non ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle était petite, et...

- Quelle horreur ! gémit Annaoz, sortie de sa rêverie. Mon fantasme est mort !

- J'étais en train de le réchauffer et puis... Pchuiiit !

- Ça t'a explosé à la figure ? s'étonna Imajica.

- Non ! Disparue ! Envolée ! se lamenta Fanette.

Unies par leur solidarité Poufsienne, les huit compères versèrent quelques larmes, par respect pour « la bête curieuse Snapienne », qui avait disparue ce soir-là.

- Il est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! hurla Fanette, la seule à comprendre l'urgence de la situation.

- Qui ça ? interrogea Sioban, en rompant ainsi la minute de lamentation collective.

- Mais Severus ! Je lui ai fait maaaaaaal !

- Pourtant, elle n'a pas de si grandes dents, chuchota Imajica à Meish.

- Surtout qu'y'avait pô grand-chose à mordre, à c'qui parait…

Elles se regardèrent. Et se mirent à glousser.

Fumseck et Mag échangèrent un regard consterné. Annaoz, elle, fixait toujours rêveusement la porte menant à la cuisine.

- Par où est-il parti, Fanette ? la pressa Zaza.

- Par la porte, évidemment, lui répondit-elle en la regardant comme si elle parlait à une folle.

- Vite, rattrapons-le ! Il ne doit pas être bien loin ! rugit Lorelei en empoignant le plus de bras possibles.

Mais Zaza avait une autre idée.

- La maison n'est pas grande...

- Mouaif, marmonna Fanette.

- ... et si nous nous séparons, nous pourrons le retrouver ! Allez, Fumseck et Sioban, vous fouillez le rez-de-chaussée. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on monte au premier ! Fanette, toi tu restes là, au cas où il reviendrait.

Fanette laissa échapper un couinement surexcité.

- Imajica, Annaoz, vous restez avec elle, parce que bon, on la laissera pas finir toute seule ce qu'elle a commencé !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Tandis que Fanette gémissait, qu'Imajica et Annaoz ronchonnaient, Fumseck et Sioban traversaient la cuisine pour entrer au garage, Zaza, Meish, Mag et Lorelei montaient les escaliers. Mais ces intrépides aventurières furent rapidement tenues en respect par des bruits étranges... provenant du placard de la chambre bleue.

- Zut, c'est quoi ? chuchota Mag.

- C'est sûrement pas Fiston, répondit Zaza.

- Laissez-moi faire, dit Lorelei d'un air important.

Elle s'avança, et avec toute la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle demanda...

- Hello ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

Les 4 autres, mais si, elles étaient quatre, se lamentèrent simultanément. Décidément, Lorelei n'avait aucune subtilité.

Mais l'avenir leur donnerait tort. Par chance, uniquement.

Des petits râles de plaisir provenaient de la crevette qui se râpait à présent le dos avec une porte sortie de ses gonds (comme l'était d'ailleurs Zaza à la vue du massacre de sa propriété).

- Be... Benebu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mag, inquiète.

- Je... Me... Punis... dit entre deux respirations et trois râles la jeune femme qui, quelques heures plus tôt, passait pour angélique devant toutes (excepté le Zom, et je ne donnerai pas de raison à cela).

- Euh... Kess'ta fait ? continua Meish en la regardant d'un air abasourdi se frapper le crâne contre le mur du placard.

- Eh bien... Je ne sais plus... Ah si ! J'avais Severus à côté de moi, et je l'ai serré un peu trop fort... Et il m'a menacé de me punir, puis a refusé de le faire, se lamenta la crevette. Alors, je le fais moi-même.

À ces mots, elle reprit la porte de l'armoire, qu'elle avait lâché quelques instants auparavant, et entreprit de se fesser.

- Nous allons le retrouver ! Retournons en bas, direction le garage ! Vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! s'écria Zaza, les yeux un peu fous.

Pendant ce temps, Severus examinait avec grand mépris la voiture du Zom, en se demandant à quoi pouvait bien servir cet étrange objet (on se rappelle qu'il méprise les Moldus et que, bien qu'il soit un sang-mêlé, il avait toute les raisons du monde pour éviter d'apprendre ce qu'était une voiture). Des bruits suspects lui ramenèrent les pieds sur terre et il réalisa qu'il était seul.

Seul avec ses sarcasmes.

Cette pensée le fit sangloter.

- Bouiiiiiin...

Mais rapidement, il comprit les avantages d'être seul dans cette maison de fous et il se cacha dans un endroit que la décence m'interdit de citer.

Quoique...

Il se cacha sous la voiture, entre le calendrier des Dieux du Stade Nus et la collection de fouets cloutés que Zaza avait planqués la dernière fois que le Zom s'était mis en tête de faire le ménage dans leur placard.

Mais revenons à notre histoire...

- Bon, Fumseck, tu regardes par là, et moi...

- Eh ho, pas question de se séparer, tu vas lui sauter dessus sans moi !

- Comme si j'avais besoin de toi pour lui sauter dessus !

- Justement ! Poil aux dents !

- Mais si ! Poil au...

Severus, d'un mouvement svelte (qui lui causerait des maux de dos épouvantables par la suite), se laissa glisser sous les roues et reparut de l'autre côté, invisible pour les deux jeunes femmes qui se crêpaient maintenant le chignon. Doucement... tranquillement... il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte... s'arrêta... repartit et courut se réfugier de l'autre côté, là où il était certain de les éviter.

Mais là ! Horreur, malheur ! Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers !

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il fit irruption dans la grande salle.

Laquelle contenait trois Poufsiennes prêtes à tout pour mettre la main sur lui.

_Je suis fini, fini, fini._

Tout en essayant de ne pas céder au désespoir avant d'avoir réussi à se sortir de ce mauvais pas, Snape se redressa et fit étinceler l'extrémité de son doigt d'un air qui avait fait trembler des générations d'étudiants à Poudlard.

Mais non ! Pas celui-là ! Bande de perverses !

- Tu as bien vu ça, Annaoz ? dit Imajica qui commençait à baver.

- Il porte des vêtements de Moldus ! répondit Annaoz, dont le menton luisait déjà.

- ÇA SUFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT ! éclata le professeur de potion en agitant ledit doigt.

- Wahou, je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant de souffle ! commenta Fanette, dont l'état baveux était depuis longtemps désespéré, qui s'humectait le front avec sa manche, et son pantalon... avec quelque chose que la décence m'empêche une nouvelle fois de citer.

Quoique...

Non, je vais m'en tenir à la censure et à la décence cette fois-ci. Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, voyons !

- Je m'occupe de lui ! jubila Annaoz.

- Oh non, pas question ! rétorqua Imajica en la menaçant de son tomahawk.

Silence de mort sur la salle et exorbitement intempestifs d'yeux larmoyants.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on dit maintenant ? jubila Imajica.

- Pitié ?

- Non.

- Mansuétude ?

- Non.

- Apitoiement ?

- Non.

- Indulgence ?

- Non.

- Humanité ?

Imajica ricana.

- Cessons de rire, les filles, dit-elle en se ressaisissant.

Fanette et Annaoz se gardèrent bien de lui faire remarquer que dans la pièce, elle seule riait.

Snape, lui, était aux abois. Une folle qui lui bloquait la sortie les menaçait avec un tomahawk, le troupeau qui était monté au premier étage approchait dangereusement dans son dos (inutile de préciser que celui-ci était toujours douloureux) et la situation chauffait dangereusement pour lui. Heureusement qu'il n'était plus nu ! Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait. On se doute bien que les dix jeunes (et moins jeunes) femmes Poufsiennes étaient d'un autre avis.

Pendant ce temps, Zaza, Mag, Lorelei et Meish étaient retenues à mi-chemin par Benebu qui voulait absolument les convaincre du bien-fondé et des bénéfices de la flagellation. Évidemment, deux d'entres elles (Zaza et Meish, pour ne pas les nommer), étaient déjà au courant, mais elles ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde. Enfin, tout ça jusqu'à ce que Lorelei s'éclipse et revienne quelques secondes plus tard avec les cheveux...

- Rose bonbon ? demanda Mag.

- Tu as quelque chose contre ça ? tonna Lorelei en gigotant du popotin.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je la voudrais bien ! Elle fait très Tonks !

- Justement ! Comme ça, Remus pourrait confondre !

- Ah non, alors ! Tu es trop grande.

- Et toi, tu es trop petite !

- C'é-tu vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Meish d'un air consterné.

- ABSOLUMENT !! répondirent les deux Remusiennes en se jetant des regards noir de part et d'autre.

Zaza et Meish échangèrent un regard dubitatif, mais préférèrent s'abstenir de tout commentaire, pour le bien-être de leur raison et de leur enveloppe corporelle, car les filles avaient la taloche facile.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Benebu, qui s'écorchait toujours contre la porte, s'arrêta, les oreilles dressées, heu, je veux dire, aux aguets. Puis, partant d'une allure digne d'un hippogriffe en plein galop, elle bouscula tout le monde, descendit les escaliers et disparut à la vue des autres.

- Alors, nous la poursuivons ?

- Bin ouais, on attend quoi !

- Sus au Severusssssss !!

Ainsi, la bande poursuivit son épopée, qui menait tout droit dans la grande salle. Et lorsqu'elles y parvinrent, elles virent...

Imajica, l'écume aux lèvres, qui frappait Benebu à coups de manche de tomahawk.

Benebu, un air d'extase sur le visage, se laissait frapper en poussant des râles de jouissance.

Severus, complètement terrorisé, planqué dans un coin à l'autre bout de la salle.

Fanette et Annaoz, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, très émoustillées par la scène.

- Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sioban, surgissant avec Fumseck derrière elles.

- Imajica allait frapper Annaoz, expliqua Fanette. Mais Benebu est arrivée et...

... Et elles pouvaient toutes voir le résultat : celle-ci recevait les coups avec plaisir. Avec jouissance. Avec ravissement. Imajica, prise de folie meurtrière, ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte qu'elle n'assommait pas la bonne cible.

Les filles s'écartèrent prudemment de celle-qui-était-autrefois-leur-amie et contre qui le sort s'était visiblement retourné.

Non pas, qu'elles étaient contre la liberté sexuelle. En tant que Poufsiennes, elles étaient pour la diversité et la réalisation des fantasmes divers.

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'elles disaient quand on leur posait la question.

Snape, qui avait espéré profiter de la confusion, croisa le regard du groupe.

Et il comprit que tout n'était pas fini en voyant les nombreuses silhouettes baveuses en face de lui.

Oh non. Loin de là.

**À Suivre...**


	6. Guet Appens

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Loreleirocks  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le cinquième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Loreleirocks.  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Guet Appens**

_Mmmmpf. Quel silence de mort. Peut-être devrais-je les pousser un peu pour mieux voir. _

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Derrière tout le monde, Sioban se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la grande salle où se trouvait, quelques instants auparavant, un lot de Poufsiennes et le Professeur de Potion.

_Ah ! Il est toujours là !_

Jaugeant les protagonistes l'un après l'autre, l'évidence que quelque chose n'allait pas lui sauta aux yeux. Benebu...

Benebu, étendue sur le sol, réduite à une masse frémissante et gémissante.

_Sapristi ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour que ce stupide air béat ne quitte pas son visage ?!_

Imajica écumante, littéralement, de rage, une lueur violente dans le regard.

_Urgh. La collection de scalps passe encore... mais ça... _

Suivant la direction du regard de sa compagne Poufsienne, la réalité s'abattit sur elle comme un seau d'eau glacée.

Severus Snape semblait figé, l'expression qu'il revêtait traduisait l'évidence de son alarme : il allait devoir faire plus que l'habituelle frénésie que suscitait son admirable personne.

Imajica se redressa alors, et la silhouette baveuse passa instantanément à une posture rigide, droite comme un balai de Quidditch, la tête haute et décidée. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux blonds, prise au piège dans un filet de bave sur son menton. Un rictus sadique glissa sur ses lèvres fines.

_Merdum. _

La main d'Imajica se leva lentement jusqu'à ce que son tomahawk soit dirigé vers Snape.

_Merdum bis. _

« Imajica » dit Fumseck d'une voix calme mais néanmoins glaciale.

Imajica resta sourde à son appel.

« Imajica ! »

_Toujours aucune réaction. Mmm. Ce doit être l'effet du nez. Je n'aurais pas dû l'aplatir avant tout ce bazar. Ça ne fait pas très sérieux à vrai dire… _

_Hum. Réfléchis donc, ma vieille. Par les cheveux de Sevy ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à te garder le fantasme sur pattes en entier et pas réduit en rondelles comme Osiris dans sa tombe… En plus, Osiris, il avait perdu le morceau le plus important… _

Les yeux de Fumseck semblèrent alors s'engager dans des allers-retours frénétiques entre les différents protagonistes.

Imajica. Severus. Imajica. Severus. Meish. Imajica. Severus.

_Stop ! _

Meish.

Imajica. Meish. Imajica.

Un pétillement (des plus malsains si vous voulez mon avis), envahit les yeux jusqu'alors affolés de Fumseck. Elle bouscula quelques personnes et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la Canadienne, récoltant quelques regards noirs au passage.

« Imajicaaaaaaa ? » Si c'est pas du miel, ça… que je m'étouffe avec le vit de Sevy !

« Imajicaaaaaaa ? » _Yessss. Elle a bougé !_ « Ta copine la Canadienne a quelque chose à te dire… »

Imajica fut secouée par un grand frisson qui, trop tardivement réprimé, la poussa à poser les yeux sur sa compagne. Meish, quant à elle, imitait le poisson rouge.

Avec succès, d'ailleurs.

« MOI ?? » s'écria-t-elle, hoquetant.

« Trouve quelque chose, et vite ! » dit Fumseck entre ses dents, avant d'abandonner lâchement celle-ci, lui laissant entre les mains la patate chaude.

Chaude ? Brûlante, oui !

Imajica, la main crispée sur son tomahawk, attendait impatiemment de pouvoir le lancer.

« Euh, ouais, bon ! Euh, Imajica, tsé qu'tu veux pô faire ça, dans l'fond, hein ? »

_Merde, j'aurais pô dû am'ner l'sujet d'même… _

« Bin ouais, passke si tu deviens meurtrière de Sev, tu l'sais qu'Zaza pis Fanette te laisseront pô sortir d'ici vivante… »

_Cé mieux, 'a m'eur'garde ! _

« Pis si tu sors pô vivante, tu pourras pas aller kissouiller CC… »

_Bon ! Astheure, est perdue… On va r'mett' les pendules à l'heure… _

« Tsé, si Sev a été capab' de s'téléporter ici chais pô comment, CC aussi pourrait ! »

Imajica laissa tomber son bras, incrédule.

« Cé sûr que ça s'ra pô facile, mais penses-y bin deux secondes : si lui, y'a été capab' de s'pointer icitte… p't'êt' que TOI, tu pourrais aller le r'joindre en Abarat ! »

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit en une étrange expression d'envie mêlée de sadisme. _C'est beau, continue d'même… _

« Come on, Imajica… tu préfères pô passer du temps avec CC ? »

Un lent filet de bave se mit à couler de ses lèvres. YES _! Ça marche ! Bon, le dernier round… _

« Pis tsé… CC, là… yé riche… »

Imajica laissa échapper son tomahawk.

« Pis toi, t'es blonde… »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il va m'aimer ? » demanda Imajica, les yeux énamourés.

« Non. » Un sourire satisfait naquit lentement sur les lèvres de Meish. « Ça veut juste dire que t'es tombée direct dans mon piège, que tu t'es faite avoir comme une Gryffondor pis qu'Voldy aurait honte de toué ! »

Les Poufsiennes en chœur entourèrent Imajica et l'immobilisèrent. Elle ne se débattit pas et resta placide, encore perdue dans ses fantasmes. Il ne leur fallut que quelques secondes pour la ligoter plus solidement qu'une momie dans ses bandelettes et pour l'abandonner dans un coin. Puis elles échangèrent un regard.

« Mais… où est passé Severus ? » laissa échapper Sioban.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

Aveuglé par la panique, le Maître des Potions avait profité de ce que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour s'éclipser par la porte vitrée. Il courait maintenant à travers champs.

_Ma baguette. Zut ! Ma baguette. Je l'ai vue tout à l'heure. Juste derrière cet espèce de lit. J'ai oublié de la prendre. De toute façon, je n'aurais pas pu. Je ne peux pas m'enfuir sans ma baguette ! _

La tirade intérieure et les pas de Severus s'interrompirent net. Son attention se posa enfin sur autre chose que sa misérable personne.

Une petite cabane trônait dans toute sa gloire délabrée à quelques pas de lui.

_Bon. Je me cache et dès que toutes ces folles sont partie, je récupère ma baguette !_

Il reprit sa route en accélérant le pas jusqu'à l'étrange construction et brusquement, sans la moindre hésitation, il poussa la porte.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

« Faites-moi rugir, Professeur ! Fouettez-moi ! »

« Ghnngngh » grogna Louve, figée par la gêne et l'incrédulité à l'entrée du poulailler désaffecté.

« Louve ?! Mais-mais-mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?! » s'écria Lorelei, prise la main dans le sac. Ou disons plutôt, les pieds dans le poulailler.

_Doux Severus ! Lorelei-Ben-Waah… Si pudique d'habitude… Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais après tout ?! _

Rougissante et bégayant son embarras devant l'état de son amie, Louve referma la porte derrière elle.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » tenta pitoyablement de se justifier la Poufsienne.

Un ange passa.

Suivi d'un hippogriffe.

Oh, un dragon !

« Je suis ici parce que j'ai réussi à passer derrière Zaza et… et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne parce que – Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ?! Oh, et puis respire, Louve ! »

_Huh. Lorelei. C'est Lorelei ! Par Saint-Severus ! Arrête de la dévisager com – Ouais, arrête tout de suite, et souviens-toi que Chéri XXL t'attend à la maison ! Regarde ailleurs. C'est ça. Respire. Ça va aller. _

« J'étais-venue-à-la-réunion-Poufsienne-mais-je-suis-en-retard-à-cause-du-traffic-et-et-et-tu-es-nue-dans-ce-poulailler ! »

« Huh ?! »

« Hum. » _Tout va bien. T'es pas aux femmes. Allez, respire. Regarde tes pieds. Oh, mon lacet._ « Ben j'allais entrer dans la maison, mais j'ai entendu du bruit, alors – Ben – J'ai ouvert la porte – Euh – J'ai pas pensé – Tu vois… »

« Oui. Oui. Ça va ! J'ai compris, Louve ! »

_Bravo, Louve. Encore gagné. Plus compréhensible, tu meurs. _

« J'ai entendu – Hum – Des bruits – alors… Ben – J'me suis dit – »

« Chut ! »

« Non, pas chut. J'me suis juste dit – »

« Non ! La ferme, Louve. Quelqu'un vient. »

Louve pâlit à l'idée de ce que les Poufsiennes pourraient penser.

« Allez, pas moyen de te faire sortir. Hop ! Dans le coin sombre, là. Allez, hop ! Magne-toi ! »

_Okay. Dans le coin sombre. Qu'elle se débrouille avec ses vêtements. Vite ma Louve ! Dans le coin ! _

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

Par la fenêtre, Lorelei pouvait voir Severus s'arrêter juste devant la porte du poulailler.

_Minceuh ! C'est lui. Il est là ! _

« J'ai entendu – Hum – Des bruits – alors… Ben – J'me suis dit – »

_La ferme la ferme la ferme, Louve ! Minceuh !! Si seulement elle pouvait se taire ! _

« Chut ! »

« Non, pas chut. J'me suis juste dit – »

_Évidemment. _

« Non ! La ferme, Louve. Quelqu'un vient. »

_Il est là, il approche… si élégant… Zut ! Elle ne bouge pas ! _

« Allez, pas moyen de te faire sortir. Hop ! Dans le coin sombre, là. Allez, hop ! Magne-toi ! » _Oooooh non ! S'il la trouve, ce serait compromettre… _

_C'est bien. Une Louve bien dressée. __Huh. Dressée. Severus ô Severus… __Pas une demi-seconde à perdre ! Il sera là dans moins d'une minute ! Alors :_

- « Regard séducteur à travers les cils »  
- « Moue »

Okay okay ! Ca fait très caricatural… Lavande !! Sors de mon cooooorps !

Hum que disait Cosmopolitan déjà ? Aaaargh ! Vite vite vite.

Ah.

- « Gonfle la poitrine, rentre le ventre »

Zut. Ca fait vraiment trop… soupir d'impuissance J'ai l'air de quoi avec des tétons comme ça moi?! Et puis après tout c'est sa faute ! Il n'a qu'à être moins mmmm…

Lorelei ! Ressaisis-toi !

- « Dos cambré »  
- « Cuisses légèrement croisées »

Pff, c'est pas derrière cette fichue planche qu'il va voir… Okay. Enjamber la plancheeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaah -

(Bruit sourd)

_Aïeuh._

(Gémissement)

_Vite vite vite. Hop, yeux ok, bouche ok, poitrine hum bon ok, dos, cuisses ok.  
_  
La porte du poulailler s'ouvrit soudain sans aucune délicatesse.

_Quel homme… soupir intérieur_

« Faites moi rugir Professeur ! Fouettez-moi !… »

**À suivre… **


	7. Trique et Traque

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Louve26  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice : **Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le sixième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Louve26.  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Trique et Traque**

_« Faites moi rugir Professeur ! Fouettez-moi !… »_

- Nomdoudiou de nomdoudiouuuuu !!

La vision était… _avada kedavresque_ !

Il n'avait jamais vu cette fille, cette tête châtaine aux cheveux lisses, ces yeux bruns frondeurs, lumineux, vifs et accusateurs, ce sourire charmant… derrière lequel semblait se cacher des dents d'une taille… une Moldue serait-elle parente avec Hagrid ? À méditer…

Il reconnaissait encore moins ces seins impudents qui le fixaient avec l'air de dire « Regarde-moi bien dans les yeux… », ni cette peau légèrement bronzée qui paraissait si douce au toucher, ni cette toison brune qu'il devinait humide, moite, accueillante…

Arghhhh, Severus, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas !!

- Miss ?! s'étrangla Severus en tentant vainement de détourner son regard de son ventre.

Remonte plus haut, Sev' !

Avec un effort surhumain, il parvint à détacher son regard de ce triangle des Bermudes où il aurait bien été perdre son submersible de 20 mèt… hum, hum, hum, n'exagérons rien, bref… pour remonter sur ses seins…

Mauvaise idée, remonte encore ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !

… sur ses épaules rondes et douces…

Remonte encore !

… sur sa bouche pulpeuse qui esquissait une moue coquine…

Ouuuuii, tu y es presque, encore un petit effort !

… sur cette petite langue rose, qui maintenant, glissait sur ses lèvres pour les humecter doucement, langoureusement.

Foutre Merlin, cette Miss-je-suis-nue me file une trique de troll !!

- Alors, professeur, si vous sortiez votre baguette pour venir me chatouiller et créer une toute nouvelle potion orgasmique ? murmura Lorelei en papillonnant des paupières.

- M-Miss, bredouilla Severus en essayant de regarder au-delà de la jeune fille, vers les formes sombres plus loin dans le poulailler. Vous ne devriez pas être dans cette tenue et... et je n'ai pas ma baguette !

- Pas votre baguette ? Voilà qui est intéressant... D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de tenue, professeur, je suis nue.

- Par Merlin, mais vous êtes… vous êtes… nuuuue ?!

Sa phrase se termina dans un trémolo bizarrement très aigu et il s'étonna lui-même de posséder cette voix de castrat. Aurait-il perdu quelque chose au cours de son close-combat épique avec la première de ces dames ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse vérifier par lui-même, Lorelei s'assit nonchalamment sur une planche de bois et se mit à croiser une jambe sur l'autre, lentement, dans un mouvement sensuel qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination sur la profondeur de ses intentions, au propre comme au figuré, et raviva tous les instincts bestiaux de Severus.

_o Mais qu'est-ce que... Nomdoudiou, on dirait... Snape ?? o _

- Allez, professeur, laissez-vous aller... ne soyez pas timide !

- Mais... mais... mais... je ne vous connais même pas !

- Professeur, ne me dites pas qu'une telle bagatelle vous indispose ?

_o Mais c'est Snape en chair et en os ! Surtout en chair... Hmm... Comment est-ce possible ?? Je suis toujours à l'Ouest, moi... c'est à croire que quelqu'un m'en veut dans les hautes sphères ! o _

Avec une grâce aérienne, Lorelei se remit à décroiser ses jambes. La jambe du dessus se souleva légèrement, s'écarta un peu, se reposa à côté de la seconde…

Gloupsssssss !!

_o OO o_

… qui s'éleva à son tour pour repasser par-dessus la première, non sans découvrir dans la manœuvre des horizons touffus et humides… Paradoxalement, Severus sentit sa gorge s'assécher. Ses yeux manquèrent de tomber de leurs orbites, son pouls s'accéléra pour frôler la vitesse supersonique d'un vif d'or en quête de liberté et son périscope se mit douloureusement à réclamer une sortie en plein air. Nom d'un troll en rut, cette fille était carrément…

Bandante !

_o Indécente !! o _

Heu, merci, je n'aurais pas trouvé mieux !

Bref, pendant que Lorelei apprenait à maîtriser l'art de croiser et décroiser les jambes sans basculer les quatre fers en l'air, Severus cherchait à faire taire sa conscience qui lui rappelait qu'une troupe effrénée de « Poufs », peu importe ce que ça signifiait, était à ses trousses et... _arghhhh !! _

Dans un geste calculé, Lorelei avait relevé ses bras et glissé ses mains dans sa chevelure châtaine pour dégager sa nuque tout en remuant délicatement ses épaules. Nomdoudiou !! Dans son mouvement, elle soulevait les longues mèches qui jusqu'à présent, dissimulaient stratégiquement ses seins.

Mayday ! Mayday ! Poudlard, j'ai un problème !! Mon mini-moi est sur la base de lancement, objectif lune, et je ne contrôle plus rien ! 

o Sapristi, elle sait comment s'y prendre ! Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer qu'il va retirer ce pantalon... moulant... qu'on voit ce qu'il y a dessous ! o

Severus commença à tirer sur le col de sa robe qui, étrangement, était devenu trop étroit. L'air était franchement étouffant dans ce poulailler et il régnait une chaleur torride.

- Vous êtes tout rouge, Professeur. Auriez-vous trop chaud ?

- Grumf, oui, oui. Enfin, non !

- Et si vous retiriez cette robe, vous seriez plus à l'aise…

_o Oh oui !! o_

Oh oui !! Puis… Oh nooon… Merde, ce n'est pas possible, je vais être découvert, reprends-toi mon petit Sev' !

- Miss, veuillez vous rhabiller…

- Voulez-vous que je vous aide à vous débarrasser de votre chemise ?

Déjà, Lorelei enjambait la planche pour le rejoindre, ondulant des hanches.

- Puisque vous insistez… MAIS NON !! Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous êtes très jeune, je ne connais pas votre nom et en plus, vous êtes une Moldue ! De telles relations sont absolument inconcevables pour le Mangemort que je suis et c'est… c'est immoral, c'est cela, oui, immoral !

- Ooooooh, Professeur, j'adooore quand vous rougissez et brandissez la vertu comme défense !

Je brandirais bien autre chose, moi…

_o Mais pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais pensé à monter un traquenard sexuel, moi ! Au lieu de rester dans ces fientes de poulets vieilles de 50 ans ! o _

- Miss, reculez, s'il vous plaît !

- J'ai envie de vous, professeur… j'ai envie d'arracher ce pantalon qui cache ce que vous avez de plus dur mais de plus beau…

Ahhhh ? Une connaisseuse, enfin ! Je savais bien que j'avais bien fait d'éviter de prendre des sous-vêtements dans ce placard...

- … votre cœur. Je sais pourtant que vous n'êtes pas dénué de passion et que je trouverai bien le moyen de vous faire vibrer...

- Miss, je suis flatté mais…

- Oh oui, vous flatter, vous caresser aussi et vous lécher, tenir entre mes mains...

Amatrice ! Deux mains ne suffiront pas, hu, hu, hu !

- … votre visage si sombre, si secret…

_o … o _

- … pour en capter toutes les émotions lorsque nous ferons l'amour et que vous viendrez pour moi, en moi… Je sais que vous en avez envie !

- Arghhhh, peux pas, dois pas, y pense même pas, vade retro Salanus… euh, Satanas !

Elle avançait et il reculait. Elle avançait et il reculait. Mais les lois de l'architecture étant très strictes à ce sujet, il fut bientôt bloqué par la porte.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je ne peux plus résister ! Je ne veux plus résister !! Je...

_o Non mais c'est pas croyable, il va bien finir par... o _

- Professeur, vous êtes si… craquant !

_ARGGGGHHHH, elle me touche !! _

_o Allez, vas-y, Lolo, enlève lui ses... o _

- Grmffff, arffff, grmmmffffff !! bredouillait Severus en tournant frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour éviter ses lèvres.

- Professeur !! Que vous êtes taquin !!

- Miiiiiiiisssssss !!

- NOM MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FINIR PAR LES ENLEVER, CES VÊTEMENTS, QU'ON VOIT CE QU'IL Y A DESSOUS !!

- Louuuuuuuuve ?!

- ARGH !!

- _Oups ! _

Mortifiée et rougissante, Lorelei relâcha précipitamment Severus comme s'il était un pestiféré et foudroya Louve du regard. Le Maître de Potion, tétanisé, semblait au bord de la crise d'apoplexie.

- Miss, depuis combien de temps vous cachiez-vous dans ce coin ?

- Eh bien, pensez-y : je n'ai certainement pas ouvert la porte derrière vous pour me déguiser en femme invisible et tenter de passer entre vous deux ! Tirez-en les conclusions qui s'imposent !

- C'est inadmissible ! Intolérable ! Vous auriez dû signaler votre présence !

- Comment ? En vous jetant un préservatif dessus ?!

Cette fois, le chaudron était plein ! Severus sentit la fureur le submerger.

- VOUS ! hurla Severus en pointant un doigt menaçant sur Louve. Hors de ma vue ! Et VOUS, Miss-je-suis-en-rut, rhabillez-vous et filez ! FILEZ !! Je ne veux plus vous voir !!

Le bon sens, ou peut-être la terreur, eut raison de l'obstination de Lorelei qui ramassa ses vêtements d'une main, empoigna le bras de Louve de l'autre et s'enfuit en claquant la porte du poulailler derrière elles.

Mais à mi-chemin de la maison, Louve l'arrêta.

- Attend, là, calme-toi et remet tes nippes, tes seins ne m'intéressent pas.

Lorelei, toujours hébétée, s'exécuta.

- Maintenant, veux-tu bien me dire comment il se fait que Severus... Snape, un personnage fictif ! soit maintenant caché dans le poulailler de chez Zaza, en plein milieu du Tarn !

- Bin en fait, hésita Lorelei, en fait je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Nous étions dans la grande salle, en train de faire tranquillement du ménage, et tout à coup il y a eu un éclair. Nous avons été aveuglées et quand nous avons pu distinguer quelque chose, il y avait Snape, en plein milieu de la pièce, complètement nu et évanouit. D'ailleurs, il a fallu retenir Zaza qui allait lui manger la -

- C'est bon, la coupa Louve.

- Alors, poursuivit-elle, nous avons décidé de lui faire un nid douillet et de bien prendre soin de lui, nous avons monté la table de billard en haut de la mezzanine pour lui faire un lit improvisé, parce que Sioban trouvait que c'était un scandale de le faire coucher dans l'un des divans, puis nous l'avons regardé... et regardé... et...

- ... regardé ?

- Non, en fait, nous l'avons transporté dans une couverture et nous l'avons installé sur le billard. J'ai ai profité pour lui tâter les fesses !

Louve avait un air de profond ennui sur le visage, mais sa collègue Poufsienne ne savais pas s'il fallait l'attribuer à son récit ou bien au fait que toutes les Poufs avaient pu profiter de la vue bien avant elle...

- ... Bref, nous avons finit par décider de le laisser dormir et de finir de profiter de la journée ensoleillée... Et c'est à ce moment-là que Fanette a prétexté une envie pressante et que...

- ... et qu'elle est montée attenter à la pudeur de Sevy ?

- Exactement ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Facile, marmonna Louve, J'aurais fait la m... Hum.

Un ange passa.

Suivit d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes.

Oh, un... un Détraqueur ?? Chassons-le de cette histoire et revenons à nos Coin-Coins...

- Ton anglais s'est drôlement amélioré, remarqua Lorelei, un sourire en coin.

- Trop gentil, la remercia sèchement Louve. Dis-donc ! Il est hors de question de le laisser dans ce poulailler !

D'un pas décidé, elle traversa la pelouse et poussa la porte.

Qui resta coincée.

- Lolo, vient m'aider ! Et s'il restait enfermé là-dedans pour le reste de ses jours ??

Aussitôt, Lorelei se précipita contre la porte avec tant d'enthousiasme que celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup... en projetant une lourde masse à l'autre bout du poulailler.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

La porte se referma dans un grand claquement derrière eux et Severus put enfin souffler. Merde, il avait encore une trique à faire pleurer un hippogriffe ! Il allait devoir trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser...

Fermant les yeux, il s'appuya contre la porte et laissa son imagination vagabonder.

Hmm, ces seins, ces cuisses, ce triangle touffu et humi... argh ! C'est quoi, ça ?!

Un grand ébranlement venait de le distraire de ses pensées. Il entendait vaguement des voix à l'extérieur... Par Merlin, cette journée n'allait-elle donc jamais se terminer !!

- Nom d'un troll, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'écria Severus, qui sentait la porte vibrer.

Avant qu'il ne faire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa tête heurta le mur et tout devint noir.

SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS

- Oh mon Dieu ! Lolo, je crois que...

Louve, les mains sur les joues, avait l'air catastrophée.

- Lolo, je crois qu'il est mort !!

**À suivre... **


	8. Opération : Sauvez Sevy !

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Mag-mus  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le septième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Mag-mus.  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Opération : Sauvez Sevy !**

- Oh mon dieu ! Je crois qu'il est mort !

Mais de quoi cette greluche peut-elle bien parler ? Je suis parfaitement en vie, moi !! Aïe, ma tête...

- Vite, Lolo, va chercher de l'aide !

Oh oui ! Allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Toutes les deux !! Mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi elle referme la porte ?

- Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, mon petit Sevy... je vais pouvoir en profiter pour vérifier tes... signes vitaux...

La manière dont elle a prononcé ces mots ne me plait pas du tout ! Plus que trois options, mon petit Sev…

Option n° 1 : Ignorer les attouchements indécents de cette… BIIIIP ! Mission impossible ! Contact physique inévitable !

Option n° 2 : Meurtre. Tuer cette folle et cacher son cadavre dans la paille infestée de fientes de poulets… Mouahahaha ! Elle s'y était cachée, elle y restera ! J'espère pour elle que le jaune glauque lui sied au teint !

Mwairf… Problème : Miss-je-suis-en-chaleur ne va pas tarder à rappliquer avec toute la clique de « Poufs » en rut…

Option meurtre utopique !

Option n° 3 : Suicide. BIIIIP ! Erreur fatale ! Il est formellement interdit de s'auto-terminer ! Revenir à la cible principale : Sarah Con… heu, quel était son nom déjà ? Poule ?

- … et comme tu es réveillé, je suis certaine que tu prendras plaisir à ce petit examen…

Crénom ! C'est un toucher rectal qu'elle s'apprête à me faire ?! Opération Sauvez Sevy enclenchée ! Stoppons cette grognasse avant qu'elle ne puisse tremper la saucisse qui lui sert de doigt dans mon chaudron !

- Cela suffit femelle ! Levez doucement vos énormes paluches et éloignez-les de moi ! aboya-t-il.

- Professeur Snape ! Quelle grossièreté ! Et que fait ce vêtement indécent derrière votre oreille ?

Diantre ! La jeune nympho aurait-elle oublié quelque vêtement ? Tout compte fait, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas la bonne taille… La propriétaire a du goût ! Ce cuir est de la meilleure qualité qui soit… Je devrais peut-être commencer à me fournir chez les Moldus ! Il leur reste encore des millions d'animaux immondes à écharper…

Parlant d'immondices… C'est que mes cheveux vont se salir si je reste couché là, moi !

- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre, Femme ! Déguerpissez d'ici !

Papa m'a toujours certifié que les culs-fendus les plus réfractaires n'étaient que des donzelles aspirant à la soumission… Ça lui a brisé le cœur de voir sa théorie voler en éclats après que maman l'a trépané… Mais il faut avouer qu'elle a admirablement travaillé, le processus de momification était splendide ! En veillant à retirer les organes, elle a paré à toute odeur de décomposition !

- Allons, allons, détends-toi… ça ne fera pas mal !

- Mais footez-moi la paix, Alb… Miss !!

Mais elle va s'en aller, oui ? Ce n'est pas… Naaaaaaaaaaonnnnnnnn !

Sa peau est entrée en contact avec l'élément le plus aphrodisiaque qui soit : mon épiderme.

Elle me tient. Je me suis fait niquer comme le dit si bien la belette. Ou dans ce cas précis, je vais me faire niquer…

Taïaut ! Taïaut ! Sonnons le clairon, l'heure de la retraite stratégique a sonné !

- Vade retro Satanas ! Mon corps restera vierge…Du moins aussi vierge qu'il puisse l'être étant donné mon indéniable sexe appeal. Mon médicomage m'a interdit les activités trop excitantes et…

Naoooonnn !

Elle me touche !

Elle me saisit par la taille !

Elle me …porte ??

Elle me jette par-dessus son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates !!

Elle ne cherche même pas à profiter de mon corps! Je me doutais déjà qu'elle avait mauvais goût mais une telle faute est impardonnable !

Humpf ! Pourquoi me conduit-elle dans cette maison ? Ne sait-elle pas que ses petites copines n'attendent que de la dépouiller de mon corps d'éphèbe et en abuser à leur guise ? Il n'y en aura jamais assez pour toutes les « Poufs » de la grande salle !

D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce que sont les Poufs…

Mais… pourquoi me mène-t-elle dans la chambre des maîtres ? Par les couilles de Merlin ! C'est ELLE, Lapine ou peu importe son nom, qui serait la responsable de tout ceci !! Et maintenant, elle m'a attrapé !!

Peut-être que si je parvenais à m'enfuir, elle se tournerait vers la clique par dépit ? Non, réflexion idiote Severus! Quelle personne sensée abandonnerait une proie telle que toi ?!

Sois un homme ! Ne lui fais aucun mal (c'est une femme après tout) et convainc-la gentiment de te laisser partir !

Sois un Serpentard ! Casse les tibias de cette bonne femme et fourre-lui la crevette dans les pattes pour qu'elle s'amuse avec et t'oublie le temps que tu cours à la grande salle et que tu récupères ta baguette, et…

- Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté, ma petite religieuse à la crème !

Gné ? S'il parvenait à tourner suffisamment la tête, il pourrait voir à qui elle s'adressait.

- Pose-le sur le canapé, petite gourdasse ! Et ne me regarde pas tant que je ne t'en ai pas donné l'ordre !

Nul doute, c'est la maîtresse de mais… BROAM ! Aïe ! Fichu lit dur comme la pierre !

Eh bien ! Pas mal du tout ! Elle doit bien avoir 45 ans, celle-là… elle a de beaux restes ! Mais quel est donc ce petit objet qui lui remonte sa poitrinaïïïeuhhhh ! Mais c'est qu'elle dégaine la cravache, la chienne !

- Ne-pense-même-pas-sans-que-je-ne-t'en-ait-donné-la-permission ! articula-t-elle lentement.

Hein ?! Depuis quand une Moldue peut-elle… Une belle Moldue d'ailleurs…

- Mais ça, tu peux le penser ! ajouta-t-elle, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Aïe aïe aïe, pense vite mon petit Sev, avant qu'elle ne trouve le moyen de…

- Miss, j'exige d'être libéré immédiatement ! Ce que vous faites est imm…

- Silence ! (claquage de cravache) C'est bien, Louve, je te permettrai peut-être de jouer un peu avec lui, quelques fois… exceptionnellement…

- Oh merci, Maitresse Zaza, mais… il est entièrement à vous, comme vous le souhaitiez… je préférerais jouer avec Magounette !

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas cédé à la tentation d'abuser de mon corps ! La Louve chasse dans un autre territoire ! Mais brrr, un chat, tout de même… Tiens, pourquoi a-t-elle l'air d'une gamine, tout à coup ?

- Eh bien, tu as fait de gros progrès, ma Petite Carole ! reprit une Zaza à l'air surpris. Je vois que tu as trouvé ta vraie place !

Hein ? Petite Carole ? Ce nom me donne une très désagréable impression de déjà-vu…

- Tu pourras aller jouer avec Magounette, mais d'abord, attache la chauve-souris au lit. Et serre les liens. Très fort.

Bordel de foutre d'elfe ! Là, je suis mal barré. Elle s'approche… va-t-en… je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser tranquille et de…!!

- Môôôô ?

Une ouverture ! Le chat vient d'entrer dans la pièce et l'autre perverse est trop occupée à empêcher la Louve de s'en approcher ! Le salut est dans la fuite, sauve qui peut !!

BIIIIIP ! ERREUR ! OBSTACLE NON ANTICIPÉ !

Mais où diable est passée la porte ??

Le mur ou les deux vicieuses dépravées… Ô mur sacralisé ! Accueille-moi en ton sein et fais-moi sombrer dans l'inconscience bénie des bienheureux ! Que ces deux culs-fendus abusent de mon corps mais non de mon génial esprit !

Le doux néant s'ouvre à moi.

**SSSSSSS**

Bordel !!

Ma vertu semble intacte… Je sens toujours ce merveilleux vît s'enhardir entre mes cuisses comme à chacun de mes réveils !

Un rêve ! Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar ! Je suis de retour à Poudlard ! Pas de créature étrange et maladroite ! Pas de crevette couinante appelant de tous ses vœux une punition ! Pas de sadique au tomahawk ! Pas de gamine zoophile ! Pas de quadra perverse ! Pas de Miss-je-suis-nue au corps à damner un saint et prête à s'offrir à moi…

Peut-être le cauchemar n'était-il pas si terrible que ça…?

Woah !!

- Monsieur a demandé à ce que Fanette le réveille en douceur. Fanette veut aider monsieur mais Fanette ne sait pas comment faire… Mauvaise Fanette ! Incapable de combler son maître !

Mais qu'est-ce que… NON ! Elles auraient envahi Poudlard ??

Et la voilà qui se ronge les chairs… littéralement parlant, bien entendu. Vite ! Filer avant qu'elle n'ait envie de chair fraîche !

**SSSSSS**

Très bien ! Plan de bataille enclenché : se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle et avertir Albus de ce qui se passe dans ce château ! Avec ma chance, ce sera encore Potter qui m'aura jeté un sort de confusion, en quel cas je peux le punir… gniéhéhé… _Lalalala ! Il ne peut plus rien m'arriver d'affreux main-te-nant ! _Cette chansonnette Moldue est de rigueur !

- Professeur !

Argh ! Fallait-il que je pense punition, et revoilà la crevette !! Fuyons !!

Calme-moi, mon petit Sev. Elle ne t'aura pas et ne réussira pas à ruiner ton humeur. Qu'elle crie et gémisse, ce ne sera qu'un magnifique spectacle pour mes yeux, que j'ai fort jolis d'ailleurs.

- Professeur, je voulais vous demander conseil… voyez-vous, j'ai un petit problème.

Bon, allons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?

- Eh bien, professeur, voilà, il y a Sweet Pea et Little One qui m'attendent à la maison, mais le fait indéniable est que je suis là, devant vous, et que j'ai très envie de vous… Mais il y a aussi Stan dans le magicobus, et comme vous êtes l'objet d'un fanclub très exhaustif, il serait normal que je décide d'aller le rejoindre lui, et non vous, mais comme c'est vous qui êtes devant moi et non ce pauvre Stan, je me disais que je ferais mieux de vous le demander à vous d'abord et…

Quoi quoi quoi ??

- Taisez-vous, miss…

- Annaoz, professeur.

- Taisez-vous, miss Annaoz ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse quitter cette école sans la permission d'un professeur et…

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ??

- … et retournez en classe immédiatement !

Non mais…! Manquait plus qu'elle me retienne encore quelques minutes pour que je rate le passage éclair d'Albus dans la Grande Salle !

Oh non ! Oh non ! Mais qu'est- que c'est que ça ?? Une traînée de bave ? Je reconnais cette chose… et habituellement… ça signifie…

- TAÏAUUUUUUUUT !!

Woah !! Mais c'est qu'elle est dangereuse !! Ce fichu tomahawk est passé juste à côté de mon oreille !!

- IL EST LÀ PAPA !!

- T'en fais pas, ma p'tite dragonne ! Papa va s'occuper du vilain m'sieur qui a pas voulu t'aider à faire tes travaux pratiques…

La Miss-je-suis-nue dont il avait oublié le nom, un sourire sardonique collé aux lèvres, traînait derrière elle un gardien des clés furibond et… grand. Très grand. Immensément grand.

Mais alors…il n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait réellement failli la sauter hier soir ? Mmm, et d'après ce qu'elle avait dit il semblait doté d'une réputation des plus honorifiques…Quoique largement méritée, il faut bien l'avouer.

Et il avait aussi eu raison en invoquant un certain lien de parenté entre les deux énergumènes… À les voir côté à côté, il n'y avait plus aucun doute ! Seules la barbe, la taille et les douces protubérances de la fille la discernait du père…

Père au bord de la crise de nerf à juger par le teint rubicond sous le poil…

_Gloups !_

- Môôôôôsieur Hagrid !!

Oui très bien le ton, Severus. Continue !

- Comment allez-vous ce matin ? Je demandais justement à la demoiselle au tomahawk à vos côtés si votre santé était bonne !

- Il ment Papa ! Il a refusé de me donner des cours particuliers, couina la donzelle.

- T'interdire d'apprendre ! À toi ma p'tite dragonne ! Laisse papa punir le vilain professeur qui a fait de la peine à ma p'tite dragonne…

_Et je cours, je me raccroche à la vie…_ Rahh stupides chansons Moldues! Je ne cours pas, je marche un peu plus rapidement que d'habitude dans la direction inverse de celle du professeur de soin aux créatures magiques…

Ce qui manifestement ne servira à rien, si j'en juge par les cris poussés derrière moi. Mieux vaut me retourner et affronter la mort en face !

Par Merlin. Il a lâché sur moi une troupe de « Poufs » en furie. Je suis perdu.

Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que signifie le sigle « Poufs ».

_Impact dans 5 secondes._

Non, je n'emporterai pas le sourire ravi de Miss-je-suis-nue comme dernier souvenir. Mais… tiens ? L'écusson sur son uniforme n'est plus jaune… il est vert… qu'est-il écrit dessus ?

SevySNow ?

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie encore ??

_Impact dans 4 secondes._

J'entends des cris…

-Vas-y, Septentrion, cours !

- Tu vas y arriver, Amducias !

- Allez les filles ! Darklinn, Bidibou, RedAnnFlint, Violette Silva ! On se magne !!

_Impact dans 3 secondes._

Mon cadavre devra pour toujours rester ainsi : écrasé par une troupe de fangirls en folie… d'ailleurs, j'entends déjà leur cri d'attaque !

- Squeeeeeeeeee !!

_Impact dans 2 secondes._

- JazzyJo ! Veux-tu bien me dire ce que fais Del…

- SQUEEEEEEEEEEE !!

- … Naja ? Elle se trompe de cible ou quoi ??

Muahaha, je ne savais pas que Potter avait des fossettes aux fesses…

_Impact dans 1 seconde._

- Go go go les filles ! Morgane Senjo, Freyamfh, Frudule, Ezilda ! Chaaaaaaaaaaarge !! _(NdA : Prononcez à l'anglaise ;))_

- Ouais, y faut pas le manquer ! Allez, Shaniah, Ooeresh-je-sais-pas-c'est-quoi-le-reste ! Vite, avant qu'on soit coupées…

_Impact imminent ! Impact imminent ! Game over ! __Try again !_

**SSSSSS**

Arghhhhhhhh! Non! Cette fois-ci, c'en est assez! Marre des cauchemars en abîmes ! Je tâte déjà assez des ténèbres avec l'autre serpent ! Bon, mon cerveau semble être en un seul morceau… Aucune bave ne vient maculer le devant de mes sublimes atours, lesquels sont…

- Il va survivre, Mag ?

-J'ai vérifié ses signes vitaux, mais…

Non… Dites-moi que je rêve… Mon psychomage va m'entendre ! Il me prétendait guérit de ces troubles du sommeil ! Fadaises ! Il va voir ce qu'un névrotique pathologique et psychotique peut faire par manque de sommeil… Marre, marre de ces cauchemars en série !

- Il a quand même heurté ce mur avec une force… disons…

- Je sais, Louve.

Mais que… je suis attaché ? Et que disent-elles dans mon dos, ces deux sottes ? Je veux me réveiller ! Bouiiiiiiiin !!

- Tiens ? Il remue… tu crois qu'il est réveillé ?

- Ça fait quand même cinq heures qu'il est dans les pommes…

Merdouille ! Alors je suis déjà éveillé ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? Mais… mais qu'est-ce qui est vrai et qu'est-ce qui ne l'est pas ?

- Oh oui, Mag ! Laisse-moi lui prendre sa température !

Nom d'un pompier Moldu, et la comparaison est juste !! Je ne rêve pas et ma réalité est en train de devenir un cauchemar !!

- Non, mieux vaut que ce soit quelqu'un d'expérimenté… Je vais le faire.

Ai-je bien vu ? Un…

- C'est pas juste ! S'il te plait !

…thermomètre! Mais dans quoi me suis-je encore fourré? Ou plutôt avec quoi va-t-on encore me fourrer ?

**À suivre… **


	9. Sauvé par la Marque

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Meish Kaos  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Tout est à MOAAAAAAAAA ! O.O (Bon, sauf le Sevy qu'est à JKR, hein...)  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Sauvé par la Marque**

Couché sur le lit, Severus était même incapable de remuer le petit doigt.

_Normal, patate ! Tu es ATTACHÉ ! Et ficelé comme tu l'es, tu ne t'en tireras pas de sitôt… _

Il percevait vaguement des rires et des soupirs près de lui, mais le bourdonnement qui tintait à ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce soit, quoiqu'en y réfléchissant bien, il ne comprenait toujours pas leur langue. Il aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui l'attendait…

_Ben voyons ! Même un aveugle peut le comprendre ! Par les dents pourries de Morgane_, _cette folle avait un __**thermomètre**__ ! Pas besoin de prendre une potion aiguise-méninge pour en déduire ses intentions ! Dire que même ma mère n'a jamais osé me toucher le... _

… mais il n'avait dans son champ de vision que les araignées du plafond de la grande salle.

_Faudrait penser à nettoyer, je ne serais pas étonné que l'insalubrité des lieux nuise à mon complet rétablissement !_

- Alors, Louve, prête à tenter une grande aventure ?

_Oh non, par pi… ah non, pas question que j'implore la pitié de ces folles obsédées du mercure ! J'ai ma fierté, tout de même ! _

- Allons, Mag, tu sais bien qu'il ne peut pas comprendre !

- Je sais bien, mais c'est tellement plus drôle comme ça ! Ça me donne l'impression de jouer dans un film !

- Oh oui, un film où joue Alaaaaaaaaaan !

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles se disent, c'est frustrant à la fin !_

- Est-ce qu'il y en a un où il se retrouve à la merci de ses fans ?

- Malheureusement non… mais on pourrait l'inventer !

_Mais c'est pas vrai… Pourquoi elles n'arrêtent pas de jacasser ?Je veux savoir ce qui se paaaaaasse !!  
_  
- Allez, Mag ! Choisis ton nom !

- Bin… Tient, moi c'est Tonks !

_Hein ? Tonks ?_

- Tonks ? Avec Sev ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Oui, d'accord… alors moi, ce sera Ron !

_Non ! Non !! Pas la belette en plus !!_

- Ron ? Bon, si tu veux…

Severus sentit alors un courant d'air sur ses jambes, puis sur son torse. On lui retirait ses vêtements ! Son esprit, à défaut de son corps, se débattait pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation malgré les liens et le baragouinage incompréhensible, mais soudain…

- Oh, Louve, regarde ça !

- Oui, je sais, Fanette avait dit qu'il était tout pe… Mais on avait pas dit que j'étais Tonks ?

Pour ce que Severus pouvait en conclure, Mag avait l'air déçue.

- Regarde la marque sur son bras…! Il a vraiment été un mangemort, alors !

- Oh, je ne veux plus jouer avec lui, il me fait peur ! Louve, je veux m'en aller !!

- Mais non, mais non ! Allez, on se calme et on reste tranquille. On le surveille, c'est tout.

_Ha ! Elles sont terrorisées ! Femmes terrorisées, femmes à niquer ! Euh, non, je me suis trompé de citation…_

Visiblement, oui.

_Déjà là, toi ? Je pensais que tu ne devais intervenir que plus tard !_

Je suis là depuis le début, mon petit Sev… Depuis le tout début… Niéhéhé !

Severus, qui sentait la panique le gagner, se débattit dans ses liens pendant que les deux pucelles…

_Pucelles ??_

… pendant que les deux « Poufs »…

_C'est mieux !!_

Bref !! Pendant que les deux « Poufs » se réfugiaient à quelques mètres de là.

- Mag, il bouge !

- Tu penses qu'il va… nous tuer…?

_Il faut que je détache ces liens, pour pouvoir récupérer ma baguette et transpl…_

Temps d'arrêt.

_… transplaner…_

Ah ! Tu as ENFIN fini par te réveiller ?

_Transplaner !! Mais j'ai pas besoin de baguette pour transplaner !!_

Severus cessa immédiatement de gigoter du popotin et se concentra pour ne plus entendre les chuchotements des deux jeunes filles.

_Les deux abruties, oui !!_

T'as fini d'insulter mes amies ? Tu aggraves ton cas, là.

_Je suis déjà fichu de toute façon…_

Je ne te le fait pas dire…

Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Severus se concentra si bien sur les trois notions de base (Destination, Détermination, Dévergondage, euh, Décision) qu'il transplana effectivement, maudissant les francophones dégénérées et les jeunes filles perverses… et réapparut à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, entre deux arbres et quelques buissons.

_Merlin! Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas fonctionné ? Je voulais retourner à Poudlard !!_

Peut-être parce que tu ne t'es pas assez concentré ?

_Scrogneugneu…_

Il pouvait apercevoir les reflets glauques de la piscine qui luisait faiblement sous le soleil couchant...

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais à décrire la piscine ? Je suis en très mauvaise position, là, c'est pas le moment de tester tes capacités poétiques !!_

Rhaaa, quel mauvais caractère !

_En même temps, c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?_

Scrogneugneu…

Bref, pendant qu'il pouvait admirer la piscine à sa guise et entendre les cris d'horreur provenant de la maison, un plan naquit dans son esprit génialissime.

_Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon grand talent !_

Ça se passe de commentaires…

Ce plan était tout simple, mais efficace : pendant que les « Poufs » rageraient, baveraient, s'étendraient en long et en large sur sa disparition inexpliquée, lui serait tranquillement là, à attendre que la nuit tombe pour se faufiler à nouveau dans la grande salle et récupérer sa baguette et ses vêtements.

_Pas question que j'abandonne ma baguette !!_

C'est une idée fixe chez toi, ma parole…

_Ah, la f… _

Quelle grossièreté !

_Tu continues, oui ? Je suis toujours ligoté comme un cochon ! Jamais vu une auteure si bornée à interrompre l'action ! _

Ah ouais ? T'es sûr que tu veux pas retirer ça ?

_Jamais ! _

Très bien alors…

_Tout compte fait… _

Trop tard…

Bref, notre héro refusait d'abandonner sa baguette, car celle-ci avait appartenue à sa mère. Toujours aux prises avec son complexe d'Œdipe, le petit Severus avait été incapable de se séparer de cette maigre possession qui seule, était en mesure de lui procurer un sommeil profond et sans rêves…

_Et on a vu ce que ça donnait quand je ne l'ai pas_ !!

… sans parler évidemment de toutes les autres utilisations réconfortantes de ce bout de bois.

_Tu sous-entends quoi, là ? _

Beaucoup de choses. Mais bon, passons.

Ce plan était déjà superbe en soi, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul petit inconvénient : il était toujours ligoté aussi solidement qu'une saucisse.

_On dit ligoté comme un saucisson ! _

Saucisse aussi !! Et tait-toi un peu si tu ne veux pas finir justement comme un saucisson entre les mains de la suivante.

_Comme si tout n'était pas déjà prévu d'avance !_

Ce n'est qu'un détail.

Environné comme il était de branches dures et rugueuses…

_C'est salement tendancieux, ce que tu dis là_.

T'as pas fini de m'interrompre ! J'aurais dû ajouter un bâillon !!

_Non mais je ne faisais que faire remarquer, hein._

Comme si elles avaient besoin de toi pour ça !

Alors ! Comme il avait du temps à perdre, et que cette manœuvre était essentielle à sa sauvegarde, il décida de profiter de ces quelques heures de temps libre pour user les cordes qui le retenait contre l'écorce d'un arbre… et pour user sa patience sur l'exercice.

_Ça va être foutrement long !_

Eh bien, profites de ce moment pour penser à quelque chose d'agréable ! Après tout, tu sais tout comme moi que tu finiras ce chapitre en mauvaise posture, autant en profiter !

_Et si toi, t'en profitais pour m'expliquer ce que je fais ici_ ?

Bah, tu le sais bien : tu as été atteint par l'Avada de Potter qui t'a envoyé paître dans la cinquième dimension et accessoirement dans le Tarn.

_Et c'est quoi, des « Poufs » !_

Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

_OUI !_

Comme tu voudras… « Poufs » est un sigle qui signifie « Poudlardiennes Obsédées Unanimement par les Fellations Snapiennes ».

Tu es toujours en vie ? Il faut, hein, parce que je veux profiter de toi, moi aussi.

_… J'agonise, là… tu veux pas en finir…?  
_  
Avec joie. De quelle façon ? Le fouet ou le tomahawk ? 

Vous êtes toutes complètement folles.

Merciiiii du compliment ! Une autre question ? Dépêches-toi, la nuit est tombée depuis longtemps !

_Ça va, c'est bon._

Bien ! Je peux poursuivre ?

_Avec un plaisir déboutonné…_

Justement, tu n'as plus rien sur toi…

Lorsque ses liens cédèrent, il se redressa et massa son dos endolori. Puis, lentement, à pas de loup…

_Tu insinues quoi ?!_

Mais tait-toi, enfin ! Tu es encore pire que la dernière fois !

Lentement, à pas de loup, il se faufila à travers champs, traversa la terrasse, prit garde d'éviter la piscine et se débrouilla pour parvenir à la porte vitrée, qu'il ouvrit alors lentement en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

- Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

_Et merde !_

… il ouvrit donc la porte, la passa et ne referma pas derrière lui, car la pièce était très sombre. Il faisait anormalement chaud dans la pièce, bien plus que dans l'après-midi. Il entendait de curieux bruits de ricanement, mais il ignorait s'il devait les attribuer à quelque chose de vivant ou à autre chose.

S'il avait été un sorcier, Severus aurait immédiatement pensé à un épouvantard…

_… Mais je SUIS un sorcier ! Et j'aime PAS les épouvantards !_Je croyais que tu voulais devenir professeur de Défense ?

_Est-ce que je dois obligatoirement aimer les bestioles épouvantables ? Après tout, je suis déjà prof, et je déteste les gosses…_

Les gosses ?

_Les marmots._

Je savais bien que tu ne détestais pas TOUTES les gosses !

_Mais t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné !_

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis Québécoise ! Ici, « gosse » ne signifie pas tes chères têtes blondes !

Ahem. Continuons.

_Très bonne idée. _

Tu ne vas pas recommencer ? Tu n'arranges pas ta cause !

_Bah, de toute façon tout est décidé d'avance ! Alors même si je ne t'insulte pas, tu vas me faire finir avec toi ! _

Eh bien, tu devrais réfléchir, car j'ai encore le choix des sévices. Au début, je pensais simplement te faire un peu de chantage…

_Tu ne le feras pas ?_ _Merci Merlin ! _

Finalement, tu mérites pire. Maintenant, tais-toi un peu et laisse-moi continuer !

Le bruit curieux s'arrêta soudain. Environné d'obscurité, Severus s'aperçut qu'il s'était trop avancé dans la pièce et qu'il avait perdu de vue la mezzanine. Sentant un début de panique le gagner, il fit volte face et, les deux mains en avant, il marcha droit devant lui.

_Ben ouais ! Si j'avance droit devant, je finirai par tomber sur un mur, logique ! Que je suis brillant ! _

Mais quelque chose empêcha sa progression.

_Hein ?? _

Ou plutôt… quelqu'un.

_Qui ose ?? _

Ou plutôt…

_Allez, tu vas le dire, oui ?? _

Es-tu si impatient de savoir avec qui tu te retrouves à la fin de chapitre ?

_Je le sais déjà !! _

Je disais donc : ou plutôt, par quelque chose de sec qui s'enroula autour de ses jambes et de ses hanches, entravant sa progression. Severus, à deux doigts de trébucher, s'arrêta brusquement.

_C'est quoi ça ?? _

- Je savais que tu finirais par revenir ici ! dit une voix sifflante qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de Severus.

Était-ce des frissons de peur ou… d'autre chose ?

_Nan mais t'es débile ! _

Ça pouvait être de froid.

_Ragnagna… _

Severus, aux aguets, se demanda soudain dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré…

_Par le sang de Mordreth, c'est le cas de le dire ! _

… lorsqu'il aperçu une vision terrifiante : l'une des « Poufs », confortablement appuyée contre le mur, faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

_Oh non… tu ne vas pas me faire ÇA !! _

- Bonsoir, Severus ! Alors, on aurait oublié un petit quelque chose ?

Snape, sidéré, marqua un temps d'arrêt.

_Bon sang ! Enfin un accent civilisé !_

Mais de quoi parles-tu ??

_Quand ce sont les autres « Poufs » qui parlent, elles massacrent ma langue comme c'est pas permis ! Et je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elles disent ! Toi, au moins, tu parles comme moi ! _

… avec ou sans élan, la baffe ?

_Mais c'était un compliment, enfin ! Rhalala, on est susceptible sur son accent…_

Severus, donc, était tétanisé. Jamais il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que la Grande Salle pouvait ne pas être vide et pire, que quelqu'un avait pu trouver sa baguette avant lui.

- Alors ? On ne dit rien ? Tu veux certainement la récupérer, non ? Alors… que serais-tu prêt à faire… pour récupérer… cette baguette…?

Chaque parole était ponctuée d'un mouvement rotatif de ladite baguette, qui hypnotisait presque le Maître des Potions.

- Et si nous disions… une baguette… contre une baguette ?

_J'ai peur de comprendre…_

Telles étaient les pensées de Severus lorsqu'il sentit deux mains froides se glisser sur son ventre, descendre lentement et empoigner une certaine partie de son anatomie…

**À Suivre…**


	10. Réunion entre Collègues

**Titre :** Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Sioban Parker  
Auteure du détournement :** Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice :** Floralege  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**Genre :** Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing :** Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer :** Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le neuvième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Sioban Parker.  
**Commentaires :** J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Réunion entre Collègues**

Severus avait toujours considéré que les séances de chantage n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Apparemment Meish avait décidé de lui donner tort.

Severus sursauta en sentant la main froide l'effleurer dans une zone que l'on réserve généralement à des gens triés sur le volet. Ah non, ils n'avaient pas torturé les Moldus ensemble, quand même !

En fait, si, si l'on se fiait à ce qu'elle écrivait ces derniers temps.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il n'avait pas échappé au thermomètre de Mag pour accepter les doigts de Meish, même si la taille des seconds était bien inférieure à celle du premier.

Entravé par le fouet qui s'enroulait autour de ses jambes, il sautilla en arrière. Meish, obstinée, avança à genoux, la main tendue vers l'objet de son désir ; ledit objet n'était, lui, aucunement tendu.

Severus tenta de se dépêtrer de la lanière de cuir qui, comme animée d'une vie propre, résistait et collait à ses cuisses. Il espéra qu'il n'était pas enduit d'une substance qui le forcerait à cacher une protubérance supplémentaire sous ses robes.

Meish empoigna soudain le manche du fouet.

- Severus, je te tiens, roucoula-t-elle.

La jeune fille, les yeux rouges de conjonctivite, ne remarqua pas sa méprise et tira le cuir avec force, lequel, se relâchant, libéra Severus qui en profita pour s'esquiver et disparaître dans l'obscurité qui envahissait la pièce. Il alerterait ultérieurement la SPM (Société Protectrice des Mangemorts) sur le sort que subissaient les pauvres diables qui tenaient compagnie à la Poufs.

A tâtons, il chercha la sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit un juron suivi d'un claquement indigné ; puis le bruit d'un coup de pied précéda l'écrasement d'un projectile contre le mur. Meish avait réalisé son erreur d'appréciation.

- Severuuuuus ?

Hors de question qu'il réponde, même si cela mettait en péril sa survie dans un endroit inconnu. Lorsqu'il était revenu chercher sa baguette, il ne pensait certainement pas à celle permettant de réaliser la position n° 18 du Kâma-Sûtra !

Severus referma enfin la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il tomba nez à nez avec les autres « Poufs » qui se tenaient là.

Un ange passa.

Suivit d'un troupeau de centaures.

Ah ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas un ange, dans ce cas, mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros et désagréable… et d' « Ombragé »…

- Sus au Severuuuuuuuuuuus ! hurla Fanette, toutes griffes dehors.

Il y eut soudain une ruée de « Poufs » dans la grande salle.

Severus, paniqué, rebroussa chemin. Fuyant à toutes jambes, il n'aperçut pas l'obstacle qui le fit trébucher, mais le résultat fut éloquent : après un vol plané de trois mètres, il s'effondra sur le sol et glissa hors de portée des « Poufs ».

Mais celles-ci n'avaient rien vu. Car entre elles et la porte vitrée, qui était d'ailleurs restée ouverte, Meish se tenait à contre-jour… ou, dirons-nous plutôt, à contre-nuit, si bien que sa silhouette n'était qu'à peine discernable. Et, par le fait même, nullement reconnaissable.

- Il est làààààààààà ! hurla Annaoz.

Dans l'obscurité, deux cris retentirent : l'un de surprise et l'autre de terreur.

- Vous foutez kwaaaaaaaa ! cria Meish, indignée, avant d'être percutée de plein fouet par Zaza, qui avait pris la tête du marathon.

Celle-ci, glissant dans la flaque de bave qu'Imajica avait versée lors de l'épisode du tomahawk, fut incapable de freiner lorsqu'elle réalisa sa méprise. Évidemment, la troupe derrière elle n'arrangea pas les choses. Si la porte vitrée avait été fermée, les jeunes (et moins jeunes) femmes auraient terminé leur course sur la terrasse, arrachant le cadrage au passage.

Mais voilà, la porte était ouverte.

Avec un ahurissement grandissant, Severus observa les « Poufs » poursuivre leur glissade au travers de la porte, sur la terrasse, puis jusqu'à la piscine. Avec un couinement, Meish tomba en avant ; l'eau l'engloutit. Puis ce fut au tour de Zaza, de Fanette, de Fumseck et de tout le reste de la bande, hormis Sioban qui, à la traîne, réussit de justesse à éviter le carambolage, poussa Mag dans l'eau et contint son élan en s'agrippant aux longs brins d'herbe qui perçaient à travers les fentes du carrelage.

Cette bave avait des propriétés… quasiment… magiques ! Il se demanda un instant s'il était possible d'en recueillir un échantillon pour le commercialiser. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de flacon sur sa personne dénudée et abandonna l'idée d'en récupérer un dans la réserve personnelle de la maîtresse de maison, de peur que celle-ci ne le poursuive jusqu'à Poudlard pour le récupérer. Il allait devoir se contenter de la bave de limaces.

Se relevant avec peine, car son dos était toujours douloureux, Severus évita précautionneusement la flaque de bave et referma prestement la porte. Ensuite, pour plus de précautions, il la barra. Nul besoin d'être imprudent une seconde… troisième… quatrième… enfin bref, une autre fois.

Il allait se mettre à la recherche d'un interrupteur lorsqu'il entendit un bruit étouffé, comme… comme un ricanement. Ce qui l'inquiéta, bien évidemment.

- Qui est là ?

- Mmmmpfff !

Interloqué, Severus tendit l'oreille. Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui, dans cette pièce ! Mais qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Répondez ou je… ou je vous jette un sort ! menaça-t-il en espérant que la présence n'avait pas vu que la baguette qu'il brandissait dans la pénombre était en fait son index.

- Mmmpfffiiiouu… fwaaa ! Bon, enfin débarrassée de ce bâillon ! Quelle était la question déjà ?

Blanc de terreur, le Maître des Potions reconnaissait cette voix… comme issue d'un cauchemar…

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Et… depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà-vu… même s'il ne voyait rien.

- C'est moi ! Imajica ! Et parlez moins vite, voulez-vous ? Je ne comprends qu'un mot sur deux avec votre accent qui gomme la moitié des sons…

- Bravo, Miss, lança sèchement Severus. Vous assistez aux conversations privées maintenant ?

- Conversations très privées, ricana la jeune fille en gloussant. Finalement, être oubliée dans un coin sombre peut se révéler payant ! Ah, si seulement j'avais eu mon appareil-photo… mieux, ma caméra infrarouge !

Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle parlait, mais il bénissait Merlin qu'ELLE soit toujours ligotée et son tomahawk hors de portée.

- Euh… où est l'interrupteur ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Juste là, à ta gauche… Et tes vêtements sont à tes pieds… Mais pourquoi est-ce toi le chouchou, d'abord ? lança-t-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

Severus, qui remontait sa braguette, haussa aussi un sourcil.

- Je veux dire, tu es graisseux et gluant, tout de même…

Son sourcil remonta encore un peu. Après tout, à qui appartenait la bave sur le carrelage ?

- Et puis, tu es un traître à mon tonton Voldy ! Lucius est plus attirant… Il devrait être à ta place… et moi à la sienne !

Tonton Voldy ? Il avait vaguement entendu parler de la nièce Cracmole diabolique et perverse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il croyait que ce n'était qu'une vile rumeur…

- … plutôt que d'être bloquée ici et mise en pension chez des Moldus… grommela-t-elle

- As-tu déjà entendu parler des pratiques des Mangemorts ? lui demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Lesquelles ? demanda innocemment Imajica.

- Eh bien, on appelle ça la promotion canapé… commença Severus, un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, puisque plusieurs heures ont passé, je me doute que Lucius en a profité… Je me souviens encore de la première fois où il a testé mon élixir aphrodisiaque à la violette…

- Tu veux ma place ? Je la crois déjà prise – c'est le mot — mais tu peux toujours demander à ton oncle. Peut-être t'honorera-t-il – c'est aussi le mot — de son attention.

- Mais c'est dégoûtant ! s'écria Imajica, horrifiée.

On entendit soudain un grand vacarme derrière la porte, puis une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Bellatrix. Mais en fait, les cris perçants que l'on entendait étaient ceux de Zaza, enfermée à l'extérieur de sa propre maison.

- Ouvrez cette poooooorte !

- Oui, c'est vrai, ça !! Il fait froid dehors !!

- On est toutes mouillées !

- C'est le cas de le dire !

Severus referma les rideaux pour leur cacher la vue de son torse encore nu. Un pugilat commença aussitôt pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur de regarder entre les pans de tissus. Enfin, cela contribuerait à créer des liens entre collègues de plaisirs…

Il remit la chemise empruntée, épousseta sa manche, lissa une mèche rebelle et s'éloigna paisiblement.

Ce fut à cet instant que, avec un terrible craquement, la grande salle accueillit une nouvelle occupante. Éberlué, Severus vit que l'une des Poufs, dans sa grande intelligence, avait décidé de réfléchir au problème et de passer par une autre entrée.

- Me voilà, Severus ! s'écria une jeune femme par trop familière. Tout va bien, professeur ? Nous étions très inquiètes suite à votre évanouissement.

Au bord de la migraine, Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Que faites-vous là ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- Par le garage, évidemment, il n'est jamais barré, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Severus se promit de lancer un sort de mémoire sur la maîtresse des lieux dès qu'il remettrait la main sur sa…

… sa baguette… Diantre ! Où était-elle passée ? Le Maître des Potions se remémora la scène précédente. La Québécoise s'était servie de ses deux mains pour les mettre sur son… enfin… ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait dû la déposer quelque part avant de…

Il jeta un regard affolé sur le sol, mais… rien… nulle trace d'un quelconque bout de bois (bien qu'il y ait une multitude d'autres objets intéressants qu'il serait futile de nommer ici). Ses yeux furent attirés par la piscine, au-delà du groupe qui avait l'air d'apprécier une bonne bagarre, où flottait sagement une forme sombre… et dans la poche arrière du pantalon de cette forme qui, tout compte fait, était humaine…

Sa baguette ! Cassée en deux !!

Pendant que Severus se lamentait misérablement sur la perte du seul souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère, Imajica saluait la nouvelle venue.

- Sioban ! Voudrais-tu détacher mes liens, s'il te plait ? J'aimerais bien le faire moi-même, mais selon les plus strictes lois de la génétique, une humaine ne peut avoir que deux bras…

- Encore là, Imajica ? Pas question que je te libère ! Tu pourrais en profiter pour me voler ma proie, et j'ai encore des sévices à tester…

- Oh, une séance de torture ? Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir y assister !

Severus, après un dernier soupir contenu, allait se retourner vers les jeunes filles qui bavardaient agréablement des meilleures techniques de maniement du fouet, lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Il entendait des exclamations variées en provenance de l'extérieur.

Par vitre interposée, il assista à la finale de la bagarre : Louve maussade, Lorelei furibonde, Mag déçue, Fumseck épuisée et quelques autres qui arboraient un air plutôt surpris. On leur avait pourtant assuré que les « Poufs » gagnaient toujours. Encore une arnaque à l'embauche.

Seule Meish, dans la piscine, n'avait pas remué un orteil. Depuis le temps, elle devait bien être violette, et c'était aussi le mot, songea Severus. Voilà ce que l'on gagne à tenter de remporter le record du monde d'apnée en profondeur…

Severus devait une fière chandelle à Imajica, en fin de compte. Sa bave machiavélique avait eu des conséquences inattendues. Il irait lui porterait des oranges chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour la peine, lorsqu'il sortirait de ce guêpier.

Il se retourna au moment où il sentit quelque chose de froid se refermer sur son poignet. Quelque chose qui ressemblait cruellement… à des menottes.

- Que croyez-vous être en train de faire, Miss ? interrogea sèchement Severus.

- Mais je vous menotte, mon cher… il est hors de question que je vous laisse me glisser entre les brettelles ! dit Sioban qui faisait justement glisser la sienne.

Elle installa sa proie contre le mur, sans que celui-ci ne se débatte, tétanisé de surprise. Il avait complètement oublié que la dame était elle aussi une « Obsédée des Fellations Snapiennes »…

- Et j'ai pensé que nous pourrions fêter notre rencontre seuls à seuls… susurra-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Sioban, telle une Grande Folle, avança en ondulant des hanches.

**À Suivre…**


	11. Petit Tête à Tête

**Titre** : Se refiler le Tarn Chaud (Détournement du Sevy Chaud)  
**Auteure du chapitre original : Fumseck 62442  
Auteure** **du détournement** : Meish Kaos  
**Bêta-lectrice** : Floralege  
**Rating** : PG-13  
**Genre** : Humour/Suspense  
**Pairing** : Severus/OMG  
**Disclaimer** : Le personnage de Severus est à JKR. Le dixième chapitre du Sevy Chaud est à Fumseck 62442.  
**Commentaires **: C'est le dernier chapitre écrit. Ensuite, si vous voulez une suite, faut quémander à Zazaone ! :)

**Petit Tête à Tête**

J'aurais bien voulu y voir quelqu'un d'autre ! Évidemment que j'ai ri ! Imaginez Sioban se déhanchant devant vous, habillée avec des portes jarretelles et des bas résille. Je n'ai pas pu résister et elle, elle en a profité. J'étais déjà menotté, mais trente secondes plus tard, j'étais pieds et poings liés, déshabillé et écartelé sur le billard ! Mon petit Sev, tu oublies ce qui t'a permis de survivre pendant des années !

Ne jamais, au grand jamais, contrarier une psychopathe !

Le pire, c'est que je crois que je l'ai vexée. La seule fois où j'ai vexé Sa Seigneurie, j'ai goûté au Doloris dans l'eau. Pas mal les courants électriques mouillés, vraiment sympas. Faut dire aussi que l'autre fou croyait que j'étais amoureux de lui. Et là, encore, j'ai ri !

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle me prépare, celle-là ? Houlà, elle a du matériel apparemment. Des tenailles, rouillées en plus, des plumes, de la cire, un scalpel et de l'après-rasage ? Pour les objets métalliques, je vois ce qu'elle peut avoir en tête mais pour le reste ? Elle veut que je sente bon sûrement, hihihi.

-Tu vas arrêter de rire comme ça !

-Désolé, hihihi, c'est plus fort que moi !

-Silence ! Je n'aime pas les bécasses ! Je vais te bâillonner, tiens !

Hé ho, bécasse toi-même ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ? Elle vient de chauffer la cire sur ce petit réchaud ! Mais que veut-elle faire, recréer la balustrade ? Après tout, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, ces vagues ressemblent vraiment à des couilles de taureau... Tient, voilà que l'autre dégénérée sourit, j'aurais peut-être dû essayer de me retenir de rire une fois de plus, surtout que maintenant j'ai besoin de faire pipi.

Hé ho, Miss, je dois aller aux toilettes, tu ne veux pas me détacher deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Mais pourquoi ne me répond-t-elle pas ?

Miss ! Sioban !!

Oh zut, le bâillon ! Et elle ne comprend probablement pas ma façon de parler avec le drap dans la bouche… Gluant, le drap… Était-ce celui dont elles se sont servies pour l'autre folle au tomahawk…? J'aime mieux ne pas trop y penser…

Me voilà dans de beaux draps, justement ! J'aurai l'air de quoi si je me laisse aller ? Mais que fait-elle, on dirait qu'elle danse. Quoi ? Elle se déhanche pour moi d'après ce qu'elle dit. Je suis sa muse depuis des années, elle n'attendait qu'une chose : que je sois libéré des entraves du Lord Noir pour pouvoir s'amuser avec moi ! Il n'y a que moi qui tiendrai le coup face à ses petits jeux ? Ben tiens ! Je peux savoir combien de tordues du bubobulb il y a encore sur cette terre ? Parce que là je commence à en avoir marre !

-Voilà, la cire est prête, je suis à toi tout de suite mon beau brun. Tu vas adorer ça, j'en suis sûre ! Une des pires tortures Moldues.

Pffff, j'ai résisté aux tortures de l'autre assoiffé de pouvoir, je résisterai bien à un truc de bas étage. Comme si les Moldus pouvaient être plus tarés que lui ! Pas possible. Personne n'est aussi fou que Voldemort, à part vous peut-être ! Foutu bâillon !

Mais que fait-elle, c'est chaud, ce truc ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'être lustré, moi, pourquoi me tartine-t-elle les jambes avec cette pâte chaude et collante ? Il va falloir que je prenne un bain pour l'enlever maintenant ! C'est exagéré, j'en ai déjà pris un il y a un mois. Je vais m'user à force de me frotter avec du savon, déjà que je ne suis pas bien épais ! Voilà qu'elle me met une bande de tissu dessus maintenant ! Mais, je sais, elle va me momifier pour me garder auprès d'elle toute sa vie. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait voyagé un peu partout ? Au secours, je suis tombé sur une taxidermiste humaine, la juste descendante des embaumeurs égyptiens ! Mais pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessus ? J'ai une tête à claques ou quoi ?

-Haaa, c'est prêt. Tu vas voir, tu vas a-d-o-rer. Je ne connais rien de mieux pour faire circuler le sang.

C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas avoir des prob haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, nom de dieu mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Elle m'a arraché mon épiderme, Elle veut se faire un visage d'ange avec ma peau ou quoi ! Mais elle est complètement folle, c'est que ça fait un mal de chien son truc ! Laisse l'autre bande, ne t'avise même pas de tenter un quart de poil de mouvement pour l'arracher ! Et retire-moi ce bandeau à la con, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir te gueuler dessus et que tu comprennes !

-Je savais que tu aimerais, tu en pleures de joie, je le vois bien !

D'abord, je ne pleure pas, c'est sûrement une allergie à ta cire ! Mais t'es vraime haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je t'avais dit de laisser cette bande à sa place ! Tu n'écoutes jamais quand on te parle ou quoi ?

-Tu commences à avoir les petits boutons rouges, parfait !

Des boutons ? Quoi ? Tu es en train d'abîmer mes belles jambes ? Mais tu es folle, c'est mon seul atout de séduction, les femmes aiment les mollets de coq, j'en suis sûr, alors va caqueter ailleurs et laisse mes ustensiles de séduction tranquille !

Elle est complètement à la masse ! Il y a longtemps que je me doute qu'elle sucre autant les fraises que Dumbledore mais là, elle est bonne à être enfermée ! Et puis, c'est quoi cette histoire d'artefacts Moldus ? Je suis sûre que c'est une femme qui a trouvé ça, c'est trop machiavélique pour être sorti de la tête d'un homme, une torture pareille ! Toutes des folles ! C'est quoi encore ce bruit ! On ne peut pas souffrir en paix ici !

-Désolée, c'est mon GSM, je prends la communication et je suis à toi dans quelques minutes, mon bel hidalgo.

Son quoi ? J'ai SM ? On dit, je suis SM ! Elle ne connaît même pas ses verbes auxiliaires ! Inculte ! Et puis, pas besoin de le dire, quand on se ballade en porte jartelles en cuir, on se doute que ce n'est pas pour une nouvelle représentation de « Heidi, petite fille de la montagne » !

-Excuse-moi, c'est mon époux.

Et en plus c'est marié ! Mais qui a voulu de ça ? Bon, je comprends mieux, c'était en désespoir de cause.

-Il s'inquiète toujours quand je me rends dans le Tarn, il sait que je me tiens avec des adorateurs de mages noirs et il a peur que je tombe sur un tordu qui en voudrait à ma vertu.

Ben voyons ! Où est-il allé chercher ça ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, trêve de plaisanterie, j'ai toujours besoin de faire pipi et ça devient difficile à contrôler, surtout avec les deux ou trois cris que tu m'as fait pousser.

-Je lui ai emprunté ses bougies pour nos petites réjouissances.

Vous lui direz merci de ma part !

- Il croit que nous avons été cambriolés par un adorateur du mal.

Mais non voyons, il vit seulement avec !

-C'est un merveilleux époux. C'est grâce à lui que j'améliore ma technique de jeu. Tu vas voir, tu vas être fou de ma dernière trouvaille !

Ta trouvaille ? De l'after-shave ? Même les sorciers en utilisent après le rasage ! En plus le tien est de mauvaise qualité, je le connais. Il y a trop d'alcool dedans et il irrite après le whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa rasage. Mais ça ne va pas ! A bobo le petit Sev ! Souffle dessus, souffle dessus, s'il te plait ! Et non je ne pleure pas ! N'oublie pas, je suis allergique à la cire ! Maman, au secours !

-Je suis si heureuse que tu apprécies notre petit tête à tête. Je réalise un vieux rêve en ce moment, j'en suis toute émue ! Mon mari sera content de me voir rentrer de si bonne humeur.

Content de pouvoir rendre service ! Donne-lui mon adresse, nous échangerons quelques hiboux, par amitié ! Après tout, faudra bien que je le remercie pour ce moment inoubliable ! Tu as quelque chose contre le veuvage ? C'est juste pour savoir, hein !

Et voilà, ça devait arriver, je me suis fait dessus !

-Ho, mais que t'arrive-t-il mon Sev ? Tu as des pertes ? J'espère que je ne t'ai pas encore cassé, j'aimerais jouer encore, moi !

Vous êtes restée une grande enfant apparemment !

-Attend, je regarde, c'est peut-être juste une question de réglage !

Voilà qu'elle se prend pour le plombier maintenant. Tu veux bien laisser ma tuyauterie en paix !

-C'est ce que je pensais, il y a un bouchon. Je vais te l'enlever.

Un bouchon ? Dans mon zizi ? Si j'avais encore quelques gouttes d'urine dans ma vessie, tu verrais si je suis bouchonné ou pas ! Et tu fais quoi avec ce scalpel près de mon goupillon. Fais attention, tu vas l'abîmer et j'en ai encore besoin moi ! Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs.

- Si tu bouges, je vais te blesser, arrête !

- Non mais tu es malade !

Tiens, une Sioban volante.

- Aïe, ça coupe ce truc ! Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Une autre Poufs ! Et mon trilili qui est à découvert. Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle le voit, elle serait capable de …

- Et bien mon Sev, tu n'es pas gâté par la nature !

… se foutre de sa taille.

- Bah, tu sais, ce n'est pas bien grave, hein… Je saurai m'occuper de toi… Mais… Elle ne t'a pas coupé la langue, j'espère !

Désolé de te contrarier, mais ce n'est que le bâillon ! Tu ne veux pas défaire ce nœud sur la nuque, j'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir râler à voix haute !

- Et bien, il s'en passe des choses, ici ! Je ne croyais pas que Sioban oserait aller si loin !

Moi non plus ! Tu me délivres ou quoi ?

- Ça me rappelle une bonne blague.

C'est pas fini avec ces bêtises Moldues, j'ai eu mon compte pour la journée là !

- Je suis sûre que tu vas rire. C'est l'histoire d'une vielle femme…

Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ?

- … qui est connue pour être la meilleure prostituée de la ville !

C'est sûrement une Poufs, après tout, elles ont toutes attenté à ma vertu !

- Tous les hommes vont la voir. Il paraît qu'elle fait des fellations comme personne !

C'est pour ça ! On leur a toutes sucé le cerveau !

- C'est alors qu'un jeune homme va la voir, il enlève son pantalon devant elle et lui montre son thermomètre-à-moustache prêt à prendre la température.

Ha non, pas ça ! Laisse l'autre loin d'ici avec son thermomètre géant !

- La vieille écarquille les yeux à en perdre son œil de verre.

Pouah, c'est dégueu !

- Elle plonge sur le sol à la recherche de son bijou oculaire et tombe œil à biroute sur le jeune gars.

J'ai peur de comprendre. Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris !

- C'est de là qu'est née l'expression « pompier, bon œil », mouhahahahhaha.

J'avais bien compris ! Maintenant j'ai envie de vomir !

- Attend, je vais t'enlever ce bâillon.

- Non mais c'est vraiment dégoûtant ! Il n'y a que des tordues dans ce pays ou quoi !

- Hé ho ! Tu peux rester poli ! Et me remercier aussi !

- Vous remercier ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas passé loin de la circoncision, dit Fumseck en jouant avec le scalpel.

- Eh bien, merci… Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Miss ? Je croyais que vous étiez avec les autres, en train de mater par la fenêtre !

-Si, je suis juste venue à la recherche de Sioban et Imajica… qui d'ailleurs bave toujours, là-bas !

- Eh bien, je suis content que vous vous soyez aperçue que votre copine était folle, ça m'a sauvé la vie ! Et maintenant, j'aimerais un peu d'intimité pour remettre mes vêtements.

Sur ce, Severus retourna au fond de la pièce dans le but de remettre les vêtements qu'on lui avait une fois de plus retiré avant de vider les lieux au plus vite. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se sentit happé par quelque chose et collé contre un mur.

- Que me voulez-vous, Miss ? La récompense de la sauveuse ?

**À suivre…**


End file.
